Aura of Kung Fu
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: (Adoption Drama: Story 3) The Skillful Six. Six powerful Kung Fu masters who watch over the Valley of Peace. All six of them were mysterious in their own ways, but none as much as Dawn, personal student of Oogway and Shifu. (I own nothing beyond the concept!)
1. Discussions Between the Masters

**Hello beautiful people of ! FireFlamerx9z is back! So this story is going to be a little….**_**different **_**from all the other stories. There will be a few reasons for this. Two of which you will learn in this chapter. Anyways, enough pointless stalling, let's begin.**

* * *

"You wished to see me, Master?" Master Shifu said as he entered his own Master's chambers. Oogway was standing out on his balcony, where he beckoned Shifu closer.

"Indeed," Oogway replied. Using his staff, he motioned for Shifu look at what he was looking at.

It was Dawn, meditating on a small rock.

The two masters had found the girl, only around 3 at most, a few days prior. She had no family in the area, but Oogway could tell there was something much bigger about this girl then just a simple orphan. He had taken her into a private cave and learned that, indeed, this girl was special. The first special thing about her was her ability to read and see auras. This was a very rare skill. Even Oogway couldn't discover much of the secrets of it. The second, and arguably bigger, was the fact she wasn't from this world at all. Once Oogway was able to unlock them, she could recall all the moments from a past life.

"I have learned of your concerns of the girl and my wishes to train her," Oogway revealed. Shifu went quiet. Dawn's powers were something to be concerned and should she take the root of another promising former student…..

"My only worry is that she may take the root of…" Shifu trailed off. He did not wish to speak his name.

"I understand that, my student. However, I believe those fears will not come to pass," Oogway assured him. "We will learn from our mistakes,"

"Do you believe she could be the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked.

Oogway shook his head with a light chuckle. "That is not something in her future. However, she will be an avid supporter of the Warrior went they are chosen,"

"Very well," Shifu said as he turned back to face Dawn. She seemed to be able to sense them and paused from her meditation to wave and smile. Despite having the memories and knowledge of a teenager, Dawn was still a 3 year old girl. It would be understandable that she wasn't at a teenage level of maturity yet.

"How is our other student?" Oogway asked, seemingly trying to change the subject.

"Tigress is learning in her own ways," Shifu said as he led Oogway into the back area of the Jade Palace.

"C'mon! Break already!" Tigress groaned as she continued to punch the iron wood trees. She was only a few years older then Dawn, yet the three year old often came off as a bit more emotionally mature. Shifu knew the reason for this. Tigress was feared at the orphanage she came from and it still hurt her thinking about it. The whole reasons she was in the back was so she could punch away her pain.

Literally

"How long will this take?" Tigress asked once she saw the masters watching her.

"Around twenty or so years," Shifu replied.

"Grrrr!" Tigress growled as she hit a much weaker branch causing it to break. "Did...I do that?"

"Masters?" Dawn asked as she came over to see what was going on.

"Ah, Dawn, I see you have finished your daily meditation?" Oogway asked. He had told her to meditate often in order to balance knowing about two lives from such a young age, especially because of how much older she was before getting sent to her current one.

"Indeed I have," Dawn said, only for Tigress to pick her up.

"Hey, Dawn! Look" Tigress said as she pointed to the broken stick. "I did it! I broke a branch!"

"Well done!" Dawn cheered before yawning. Her yawn caused Tigress to yawn as well. Shifu then saw that it was getting dark.

"It would appear that the sun is setting. Time for bed," Shifu said sternly. Despite their moans of protest, Tigress slowly trudged to their shared quarters in the Jade Palace. By the time Shifu and Oogway arrived, the girls were already under their blankets. With the move of his hand, Oogway snuffed the lantern out and left. Shifu moved to follow him, but turned back to face the girls, who had already fallen asleep.

"Good night my young warriors,"

* * *

**So yeah, Dawn remembers everything, she was already adopted(couldn't figure out how to write it), and Oogway and Shifu are not her fathers. Her and Tigress, however, do think of themselves as siblings. I'll say Tigress is about 8 or 9. Anyways, next time, Dawn will be a little older and will have started to train in the arts of Kung-Fu. **


	2. Friendly Spar

**Foxchick1- Wasn't expecting you to be the first commenter**

**Matt(guest)- That won't be until much **_**much **_**later in the story**

**Bloodyninja88- You'll see how Dawn's aura comes into play with her fighting skills. Dawn's disappearing habit will be explained. It will only be the movies(partly because the last time I watched the cartoon I was like seven) and "You Know Who" is still going to escape from prison. (Also Dawn will be meeting Po a little earlier then everyone else)**

**So I forget to do this last time and I'm sure all of you have been questioning the choice of Dawn(who is a pacifist) in **_**Kung Fu Panda**_**(which is part action movie). Well, it wasn't so much the fighting part that made this choice for me, but the **_**spiritual side**_ **of the movies. The idea of Dawn exploring that just interested me so much. Also the only other real option would have been Harold, who I'm not that big a fan of. So anyways, let's begin with yet another age up!**

**Dawn- 7**

**Tigress- 13**

* * *

"They will be ready should the time ever come," Shifu said to himself with a smile as he watched his two students spar inside the turtle bowl in the dojo. In the four year time gap, both had grown into incredibly strong and skilled warriors in their own rights. In terms of raw strength and endurance, Tigress surpassed Dawn with ease. The constant punching of the Iron Wood trees, despite not making her immune to pain yet, had left her stronger then some grown men. However, Dawn had her own advantages. She was much faster then her sister, and her aura powers could be used to increase the powers of her moves, along with letting her teleport. She had also been working on a skill that would like her predict her opponent's moves.

"Grrrr! Stand still!" Tigress growled as she aimed a punch at Dawn. Both girls were not trying to harm the other, but could get pretty competitive at some points in their fights. Dawn teleported away.

"I would ask the same of you," Dawn replied as she appeared above Tigress, baring down with an aura powered kick. Tigress dodged and the cycle continued.

"Have either of them hit each other?" Oogway asked as he appeared next to Shifu.

"I believe they have managed to land one or two blows on the other," Shifu admitted.

"Hmmm," Oogway said as he turned to watch the brawl. "They have both grown quite strong. I also believe that Dawn may have found inner-peace,"

"That would not surprise me," Shifu admitted. Despite now being older, Dawn would often still meditate quite often. She claimed that it "eased her mind" and helped her unlock her aura powers better.

"I sense your worries about Tai Lung," Oogway said to his former student.

"Yes, but you have claimed that it won't be Dawn, and she is the most powerful student we have trained," Shifu whisper-exclaimed.

"I understand, but I know that the Dragon Warrior will reveal themselves when the time is right," Oogway replied.

"Very well," Shifu said. Oogway smiled as he slammed his stick on the ground. The wood carried the sound and Dawn and Tigress climbed out of the bowl and bowed.

"Yes master?" Both girls asked.

"You are excused for the rest of the day," Oogway replied.

"Yes master," Both girls replied. They left the dojo but instead of returning to their quarters, went to admire the Dragon Scroll.

"Do you think you'll be the Dragon Warrior?" Dawn asked.

"I was going to say you had the best chance, no matter what master Oogway says" Tigress replied.

"As much as I would welcome that, I still believe you are the better fit," Dawn said. "You know I only fight if I truly need to."

"You seemed very eager to spar with me," Tigress replied, causing both girls to burst into laughter. Then, Dawn's stomach growled.

"Would you be interesting in joining me for dinner in the town?" Dawn asked her sister.

"Sounds nice," Tigress agreed.

* * *

"Thank for the lovely meal, Mr…." Dawn thanked the goose server in the noodle shop in town, but was ashamed to admit she did not know his name.

"You call me Mr. Ping, He replied as he gathered Dawn and Tigress' bowl. Both girls stood up to go leave.

"You go ahead, Tigress. I want to stay in the town a little longer," Dawn said. Despite being it's future protectors, Dawn and Tigress had very limited access to the town.

"Just get back before sunset," Tigress replied.

"Understood," Dawn replied. It was a very interesting experience. Dawn knew that she was the only human that would be in the village, but she knew she looked odd even by human standards. She had been born an albino, white hair and pale skin. As such, she was often asked questions. She was told by Oogway not to reveal her true nature to the villagers, so she told them half truths or made up stories on the spot. But right as she was about leave, she felt someone tugging on her outfit. It was a young duck.

"Hey, can you tell this guy he will _never _be like you?" The duck asked as a few pigs dragged a teenage panda to her. He tripped over himself and fell on his face, causing roaring laughter. Dawn, however did not laugh, and instead moved to help the panda up. The other kids had already run off.

"Are you alright?" Dawn asked the panda.

"I'm awesome!" He said confidently. "Especially because I got to meet one of the protectors of the Valley!"

Dawn smiled. "I'm not a protector yet, but I will be and maybe you will be as well someday,"

"Thanks!" The panda said as he ran off. Dawn realized that he had never said his name, but she had seen his aura. She knew his name.

"Good night….Po," Dawn said as she walked back to the Jade Palace.

* * *

**Okay, this has all just been filler so far. But it's very cute filler. I like it. Anyways, next time, we are jumping into the first movie and tournament for the title of Dragon Warrior! See yeah. **


	3. Unexpected Developments

**Foxchick1- Thx :)**

**Bloodyninja88- Yeah, I kinda wanted both of them to be different fighters, but at the same time, counter each other out. And Dawn's aura will not be replacing Chi. (Everyone should pay attention to this) Every show/game/movie's plot will stay roughly the same and will not be changed. While I can make changes to **_**events **_**that happen(I.E Pacifica becoming a main character in the second half **_**Gothic Falls **_**and Sly's amnesia becoming real, along with Penelope not betraying the gang in **_**The Delinquent Cooper**_**), the main story can not change!**

**Okay, rants over! Let's get going, Dawn is now sixteen(and wearing the outfit from her guest appearance in **_**The Delinquent Cooper) **_**and Tigress is twenty one!**

* * *

Dawn smiled as she watched the sun rise over the valley. She was now a member of the Skillful Six, an elite group of Kung Fu masters. Her and Tigress were both members, but the other four members were equally was skilled and devoted.

Master Crane: A crane who's skills in the air were unparalleled.

Master Viper: A snake who's graceful moves could take down even the strongest foes.

Master Monkey: A monkey who always put all of his limbs to use.

And Master Mantis: A praying mantis that was far stronger then he looked.

"I thought I would find you here," Tigress said as she walked over to Dawn and sat beside her.

"Have I gotten too predictable?" Dawn joked, causing Tigress to chuckle.

"If only that cared over into our spars," Tigress replied. It was Dawn's turn to chuckle. The girls were the only ones that could fight each other a standstill. Both would easily trounce the others when they spared.

"Maybe I will be able to beat you someday?" Dawn said, causing both girls to laugh.

"Dawn! Tigress!" Crane called out to both girls as he landed near them.

"Crane! What brings you!?" Dawn asked. She could sense the worry in his voice and aura.

"Master Shifu wants all of us now," Crane replied.

"Let's go," Dawn said as Crane took flight once again while her and Tigress ran on foot.

* * *

"Master Shifu! What's wrong?" Monkey asked as everyone arrived.

"Master Oogway has had a vision," Shifu replied gravely. "One, where Tai Lung escapes his prison, and returns to wreak havoc,"

"What?" Viper cried

"That's impossible!" Dawn added in. Varying other cries of protest filled the room.

"Silence!" Shifu ordered, causing everyone to quiet down. "I have already sent a warning to the prison, but Oogway has ordered that it is time to pick the Dragon Warrior. Everyone other then Dawn is eligible to be get the title. The tournament will be held at noon,"

"Oof, sorry Dawn," Monkey apologized.

"It is fine," Dawn admitted. "I did not feel I was most suited for the role anyways,"

"If Dawn can't compete, what's the point?" Mantis asked. "We all know who is going to win," Tigress gave a very proud smile.

"It is Master Oogway's choice," Shifu said simply. "Now to begin preparations,"

* * *

"I wish you all good luck," Dawn said to the other members of the six as they left to preform. However, she grabbed Tigress and whispered into her ear. "I'm rooting for you,"

"I'll make you and Shifu proud," Tigress replied as she went to join her comrades. Dawn pulled a cloak over her normal outfit and teleported herself behind Oogway and Shifu.

"It seems we are all here," Oogway noted.

"Open the gates!" Shifu ordered. Two geese helpers opened the doors up and the villagers flooded in.

* * *

"_Tigress is a shoe in_," Dawn thought to herself with a proud smirk. All of the five had done well, but Tigress had dominated in every category. Oogway began his walk down towards the five, who had all group together. To most, he appeared to be walking towards the group as a whole, but Dawn and Shifu both knew their master and shared a smile.

Tigress was the Dragon Warrior, no doubts about it.

Suddenly, there was the sounds of screams and everyone turned to see a panda launch himself into the air, only to suddenly fall as if he was a ball of fire. He landed right in front of Oogway's finger.

"It's you," The old master said.

"Oh, sorry, I know you are pointing at Master Tigress. I'll get out of your way," The Panda said.

"No, it's you," Oogway repeated himself.

"Huh?" Po asked. Oogway then grabbed his hand.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Oogway revealed.

"_WHAT_?!" Was everyone's reactions. Before anyone could do anything, Po was shuttled off to the Jade Palace and Shifu was trying to talk Oogway out of his decision.

"You were going to point at Tigress and that _thing _fell in front of her!" Shifu insisted.

"That "Flabby Panda" couldn't beat Tai Lung! This was merely an accident!" Dawn added in. She knew _exactly _who that panda was. While she would have been fine if he stayed away, he had single handedly doomed the Valley!

"There are no accident," Oogway said simply. Dawn scoffed and walked over to Tigress. "It should be you,"

"I know," Tigress replied gruffly. "With any luck, he quits!"

"Quitting, hmm?" Shifu said. "That gives me an idea to make Oogway rethink his decision about that panda. Meet me in the dojo,"

* * *

"Is Shifu ever gonna get here?" Monkey as he jumped through the spiked hoops hanging in the dojo.

"Maybe that panda already quit!" Tigress said spitefully.

"With any luck," Dawn said, mentally hitting herself as she remembered that she had told Po years prior as she and Viper dodged the fire blasters. "_He came because he was trying to impress us!_"

"Whoa! This so cool!" A familiar voice said. Everyone kept their groans to themselves as they landed in front of Po.

"I assume you know the members of the Skillful Six?" Shifu asked.

"Um, YES! Oh my god this is cool! You all look just like your action figures! Except you...Mantis," Po gushed.

"Show us what you can do," Shifu ordered as he gestured towards the various training obstacles.

"Is there a level zero?" Po asked.

"That is not a thing. Now show us what you can do," Shifu replied.

"Um...I kinda just ate, so I can really do any cool Kung Fu moves," Po replied. "Oh, what about that?" The object in question was a small training dummy.

"Remember the last time we used that?" Dawn asked Tigress

"Too long ago," Tigress replied back.

"That is something we use to train children or to prop the door open when it's hot, but be our guest," Shifu said. Po gave it a pitiful tap. "Harder," Po punched it very hard this time.

"How's that-" Po said before the dummy recoiled at hit straight into the more challenging obstacles.

"Master, should we-" Dawn was about to offer to turn it off, only for Shifu to hold his hand up. Everyone other then Shifu showed varying displays of pity as Po got smacked around by the obstacles, in some cases literally. Finally, he managed to drag himself back to the Six and Shifu.

"How'd….how'd I do?" Po managed to croak out.

"There is now….a level zero," Was all Shifu could say.

"_We're screwed_," Was the only thought in everyone's mind.

* * *

**So yeah, Po is the Dragon Warrior and **_**nobody**_**(minus Oogway) is happy about that. Now before anyone tells me that Dawn was being **_**way **_**too nasty towards Po, keep this in mind. She watched the tournament. She knows how dangerous Tai Lung is. She and Tigress are basically **_**sisters**_**. All she did for Po was give him a pep talk. Who would you rather see as the Dragon Warrior? Keep that in mind. **


	4. New Found Respect

**Foxchick1- Okay, glad to know at least one person doesn't hate this.**

**Bloodyninja88- Okay, yes the logic was the best thing about that. I mean, if I was in the movie, I would take Shifu and the five's side.**

**Knight- It will be all three movies**

* * *

Upon finding Po's room empty, everyone had become convince he had quit. Dawn, despite hoping it would happen, felt a little guilty. It was very cruel, but she kept telling herself that it was in the name of protecting the valley.

"But he was the chosen dragon warrior, what now?" Crane asked on the walk to the training dojo.

"He was merely an accident. But with more training, a better choice for the Dragon Warrior will become clear," Shifu said as he opened the door, only to find Po stretching. "What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, Master Shifu, I was just practicing," Po revealed as he tried to pull himself free.

"You're stuck," Dawn said, trying to keep from laughing.

"No! I got this...I'm stuck," Po replied. Crane walked over and pulled him loose. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," Crane said bluntly.

"You think you can master Kung Fu in just one day?!" Shifu exclaimed as he tossed two pieces of rock into the air. "It takes _years _to master!" Dawn and Tigress jumped after the pieces and destroyed them both with merely a kick. An awestruck Po grabbed a piece of the rock.

"Glad to see you here, Po," Oogway said as he walked in, causing everyone to bow. "Dawn, I would like to speak to you in private,"

"Yes Master," Dawn replied as she followed Oogway over to his peach tree.

"As I'm sure you now doubt from your powers over aura, my time to pass has come," Oogway said.

"I was aware," Dawn admitted, tears flowing. Despite knowing this was coming, Dawn still knew this would be the last time she would speak to her master. Oogway moved to wipe her tears away.

"Do not be sad, young one. I will still be there to guide you. But before I leave, I need you to promise me one thing," Oogway said.

"Anything," Dawn said.

"Train Po. I...understand that you do not believe in him, but I feel that all events happen for a reason," Oogway said.

"'There are no accidents'" Dawn quoted with a smile.

"I will tell Shifu the same thing, but keep this a secret. I fear that Tigress will act rash should she learn of this," Oogway said. Dawn flinched. She really hated keeping things from Tigress.

"I will take care of this," Dawn replied.

"Good," Oogway said before walking off.

* * *

After another day of trying to make Po quit(Dawn had faked trying), dusk had fallen and Po offered to make everyone dinner. It was his father's famous recipe.

"Order up!" Po said as he handed everyone their bowls

"This is really good," Mantis said.

"No, c'mon," Po replied. "You should try my dad's secret ingredient soup. He actually knows the secret ingredient,"

"What are you talking about?" Viper asked. "This is amazing,"

"This was truly a delight," Dawn said with a smile.

"You're a really good cook!" Crane marvaled.

"I wish my mouth was bigger," Mantis said.

"Tigress, you have to try this," Monkey said. Tigress had refused Po's noodles in favor of some tofu.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe," Tigress said bluntly.

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. I'm gonna need a lot more than dew. And, uh, universe juice," Po replied as he ate his own meal. He ended up with a noodle on his lip. Dawn and Mantis failed to hold back their snickers. "What?"

"Nothing…" Dawn replied.

"...Master Shifu!" Mantis joked. Everyone(except Tigress) started laughing and Po noticed the noodle.

"You will never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!" Po joked, mimicking Shifu. Everyone continued to laugh. "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it!" Po then grabbed two of the bowls. "Work hard, Panda. And maybe, someday... you will have ears like mine," Everyone laughed again, only to notice the real Shifu had come in, carrying Oogway's staff. Dawn flinched, she knew what had happened. "Ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good" Po still had no idea what was going on.

"It's Shifu," Monkey whispered.

"Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?" Po asked, only to notice the real Shifu. "Oh! Master Shifu!" As he tried to fix himself, Monkey failed to hold back a snicker.

"You think this is funny? Tai Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!" Shifu revealed.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"He is coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you are the only one who can stop him," Shifu told Po, who started laughing.

"And here I am saying you got no sense of humor. I'm gonna stop Tai…" Po began, only to realize Shifu was serious. "What? You're serious? And I have to- uh, Master Oogway will stop him! He did it before, he'll do it again,"

"Oogway cannot, not anymore," Shifu replied sadly. Everyone realized why he had Oogway's staff. Despite knowing ahead of time, Dawn still felt shocked.

"Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior," Shifu revealed.

"The panda?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, the panda!' Shifu insisted.

"Master, please. Let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for," Tigress said.

"No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung. It is his," Shifu said as he pointed at Po, only to realize the panda was missing.

* * *

Po had tried to run, but Dawn and Shifu cornered him at the stairs.

"You cannot leave!" Shifu ordered.

"A real warrior never quits!" Dawn added in.

"Watch me!" Po challenged, only to be turned around. "Come on! How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you two to the stairs,"

"You will beat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Dawn replied as Shifu pushed Po back with the staff.

"Ow! You don't believe that! You never believed that! From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me," Po fired back.

"Yes. We were. But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine," Shifu asked.

"You're not my master. And I am not the Dragon Warrior," Po replied as he pushed the staff away and stood up.

"Then why didn't you quit? You knew we were trying to get rid of you, and yet you stayed," Dawn fired back.

"Yeah, I stayed. I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled, it hurt. But it could never hurt more than it did every day of my life just being me," Po said as he looked out at the Valley. "I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me, could make me... not me, it was one of you. The greatest kung fu teacher in all of China and one of the greatest kung fu warriors, the same one, who told me to follow my dreams and believe in myself," Dawn looked down. She had no right to be as mean as she was.

"But I can change you! I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!" Shifu vowed.

"C'mon, Tai Lung is on his way here right now. And even if it takes him a hundred years to get here, how are you gonna change this ...into the Dragon Warrior? How? How? How?!" Po asked angrily.

"We don't know!" Shifu yelled out. Once he realized what he said, he also looked down "I don't know…" He and Dawn walked off, leaving the stairs open to Po so he could leave. Suddenly, Dawn's head snapped up.

"Master! The other members of the Six had left to fight Tai Lung!" Dawn told Shifu. "Should I go after them?"

"No! With any luck, they can hold him off," Shifu said gravely. "Hopefully, so we can think of a plan,"

* * *

**And this chapter ends in a bleak fashion. But this is **_**Kung Fu Panda! **_**Everything will get better! Trust me! Also this a disclaimer, I've started using the scripts of the movies/games/shows to write the stories. I change it if I need to, but it makes my life easier. Anyways! See you next time where Dawn and Shifu figure out how to train Po. **


	5. An Epiphany

**Foxhick1- I think you'll like this. **

**Bloodyninja88- Without Dawn, it's the **_**Furious **_**Five**

**Matt- Thanks!**

**So anyone who has seen the movie knows what comes next so I won't keep you. Let's begin. **

* * *

Trying to come up with ideas, Dawn and Shifu had taken up to meditating by the peach tree, hoping Oogway could give them a clue, a sign, anything, on how to train Po. However, Kung Fu noises kept interrupting them.

"Is that Po?" Dawn asked as her and Shifu left to investigate. Po was not in the training hall. The noises were coming from the bunkhouse kitchen. Once they arrived, the found the panda stuffing his face with food, but noticed that he had used perfect Kung Fu movements to get at the food from the locked cabinets.

"What? I eat when I'm upset, okay?" Po replied after burping. Dawn and Shifu shared a look. They had an idea.

"Oh, no need to explain," Dawn said.

"We just thought you might be Monkey - he hides his almond cookies on the top shelf," Shifu said as he and Dawn faked stepping out before hiding behind the doorway for a few moments. They then looked back inside and found Po had jumped nearly ten feet in the air and was doing a perfect split to get the cookies.

"Don't tell Monkey," Po said with his mouth full of food.

"Look at you," Dawn said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. I disgust you," Po replied.

"No no, we mean... how did you get up there?" Shifu clarified.

"I don't know. I guess I..I don't know. I was getting a cookie…" Po stuttered as he ate another cookie

"And yet you are ten feet off the ground and having done a perfect split," Dawn pointed out.

"No, this... this is just an accident," Po said before he fell off. Dawn and Shifu shared a smile.

"There are no accidents," Dawn and Shifu said in unison.

"Come with us," Shifu said.

* * *

Dawn smiled as she reappeared from a teleport. While she knew the the place they were traveling to was incredibly secret, it was still best to check for thieves.

"Anything?" Shifu asked as he and Po, who had been forced to carry the supplies, reached where she was.

"I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fu-y, but could you at least tell me where we're going?" Po asked, completely tried. Dawn and Shifu igroned him and continued to walk. They both reached the location first. Shifu sat under a tree while Dawn mediated. Finally, Po arrived, tossing his stuff down and walked over to them.

"You dragged me all the way out here for a bath?!" Po asked as he started to soak himself in the water of the nearby pool.

"Panda, we do not wash our pits in The Pool of Sacred Tears," Shifu said as he and Dawn stood up. Po stopped and looked back at Dawn and Shifu with stars in his eyes.

"The pool of…" He trailed off.

"This is where Oogway unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus," Dawn stated. "Or more simply…."

"This is the birthplace of Kung Fu," Shifu finished. He and Dawn then leapt onto rocks and begin a Kung Fu movement.

"Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" Dawn asked simply.

"Yeah…" Po said in awe.

"Then I am your master!" Shifu declared.

"Okay," Po said as he began to tear up.

"Don't cry," Dawn said.

"Okay," Po said as he wiped away his tears.

* * *

Dawn and Shifu had taken Po to a nearby field.

"When you focus on Kung Fu, when you concentrate…" Shifu began.

"You stink," Dawn finished the thought she knew her master was getting too. Po scowled at them.

"But perhaps that is my fault. I cannot train you the way I have trained the Six. I now see that the way to get through to you is with this," Shifu said as Dawn produced a bowl of dumplings.

"Oh great, `cause I'm hungry," Po said, only for Dawn to pull the bowl away.

"Good. When you have been trained, you may eat," Shifu said as he and Dawn both ate some of the dumplings. "Let us begin,"

* * *

**Cue Po's training montage from the movie. If you need the the visual, look it up on YouTube and just pretend Dawn is in the background of some of the shots, or she is the one training Po in that shot. In her background shots, Dawn can be spotted enjoying the food Po is trying to get.**

* * *

"After you, panda, " Shifu said as he set down a bowl of dumplings before Po. Dawn had her own bowl. Both her and Shifu knew this was one final test to see if Po had truly learned enough.

"Just like that? No sit ups? No ten mile hike?" Po asked, suspicious.

"I vowed to train you... and you have been trained. You are free to eat," Shifu said. Po grabbed a dumpling with his chopsticks, keeping his eyes on Shifu and Dawn the whole time.

"Enjoy," Dawn said. Po smiled and prepared to eat the dumpling, but Shifu stole it from him.

"Hey!" Po yelled out.

"We said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling," Shifu repeated. Po grabbed another one, only for Dawn to snatch it away.

"Okay, you have your own!" Po protested.

"You are free to eat!" Shifu repeated.

"Am I?" Po replied.

"Are you?!" Shifu challenged. Then Po caught on. It was one final test for him. He and Shifu began fighting over the final dumpling, with Dawn teleporting so she could watch the battle from a safe distance. Finally, Po managed to claim the dumpling. Shifu and Dawn both bowed to him. Po tossed the dumpling back.

"I'm not hungry... master," Po said. Dawn snatched the dumpling away from Shifu, drawing weird looks from him and Po.

"_What_!?" Dawn asked defensively. "They happen to be quite delicious!" Po and Shifu laughed.

"Let us return to the jade palace," Shifu said. This snapped Dawn's focus back. She had no idea if Tigress and the others had been able to hold Tai Lung back.

"Let's go. Quickly," Dawn said.

* * *

**And Po is now trained! Anyone who has seen the movie(and if you haven't, you are really missing out), knows what comes next. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	6. The Truth

**Matt(Guest): Okay, I'm glad to know everyone likes what I did with Dawn. I thought making her meaner wouldn't go over as well. **

**Bloodyninja88: Don't worry, I could never get it right when I was little(not kidding, I remember once saying **_**Friendly **_**Five as a little kid)**

**Anyways, this is the climax of movie one! Let's begin!**

* * *

As they returned to the Jade Palace, Dawn couldn't help but smile at Po's happiness with himself.

"You have done well, Po," She told him.

"Done well? Done well?! I've done awesome!" Po insisted as he swung his belly around, knocking Shifu off balance.

"The mark of a true hero is humility!" Shifu chastised as he regained his balance. "But yes...you have done awesome," He then playfully punched Po's arm. The happy was soon ended as Crane crashed in front of them, carrying the other masters in his grip.

"Tigress!" Dawn said in panic as she raced over to her sister.

"They're dead? No, they're breathing! They're asleep?! No, their eyes are open," Po panicked.

"We were no match for his nerve attack," Crane managed to say before passing out.

"He has gotten stronger," Shifu said as he walked over to the five and started de-paralyzing them.

"Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?" Dawn and Po both said at varying points.

"He's too fast!" Monkey said as he was freed, accidentally nailing Po with a punch to the face. "Sorry, Po,"

"I thought we could stop him," Tigress said as she was freed. Dawn helped her to her feet.

"He could have killed you," Shifu said.

"Why didn't he?" Dawn asked as she looked over her comrades.

"So they could come back here and strike fear into our hearts. But it won't work!"

"Uh, it might, I mean, a little. I'm pretty scared," Po admitted sheepishly.

"You can defeat him," Dawn insisted.

"Are you kidding? If they can't..they're five masters. I'm just one me," Po pointed out.

"But you will have the one thing that no one else does," Shifu said. Everyone grinned.

It was time.

* * *

Everyone rushed to the Jade Palace. With Tai Lung on his way, not a moment could be spared.

"You really believe I'm ready?" Po asked as he looked up at the scroll.

"You are, Po," Shifu said as he and Po shared a look. Shifu then turned to face the scroll. Everyone watched in awe as Shifu used the peach blossom petals in the room to free the scroll, before catching it. He then handed it to Po. "Behold. The Dragon Scroll... It is yours,"

"Wait, what happens when I read it?" Po asked.

"No one knows," Shifu admitted.

"But legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing-beat," Dawn said, not admitting she could do that when she was deep in her meditative trance.

"Whoa! Really? That's cool," Po said.

"Yes. And see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you," Shifu added. Again, when she was deep in her meditative trance, Dawn could feel the second thing. Though that may have just had something to do with her aura.

"Wow! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a quadruple backflip? Will I have invisibility-?" Po asked.

"Focus. Focus," Shifu said calmly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... yeah," Po replied as he calmed himself down.

"Read it, Po, and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become... the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu encouraged.

"It is your moment," Dawn said as she bowed to him. Po took a deep breath, but soon found he couldn't get the scroll out.

"It's impossible to open," Po complained before trying to bite it off. "Come on baby. Come on now…"

"I mean, it was on there for hundreds of years," Mantis pointed out. Dawn shrugged. Shifu had opened it up for Po, who was now unrolling the scroll. He screamed. Everyone didn't know what was on there until….

"It's blank!" Po exclaimed.

"What?" Everyone replied.

"Here! Look!" Po said as he tried to show the scroll to Shifu, who turned away.

"No! I am forbidden to look upon-" Shifu began to protest, until Po's word truly sank in. He grabbed it, but no matter what he did, nothing showed up on the scroll. "Blank? I don't...I don't understand,"

"Okay. So like, Oogway was just a crazy old turtle after all?" Po asked.

"No. Oogway was wiser than us all," Dawn said, not wanting to slander the name of the late master.

"Oh, come on! Face it. He picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior. Who am I kidding?" Po said, dejected. No one wanted to argue with him.

"But who will stop Tai Lung?" Tigress asked.

"He'll destroy everything...and everyone," Crane pointed out. Shifu put the Dragon Scroll back in the container and handed it back to Po.

"No, evacuate the Valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage," Shifu ordered.

"What about you, master?" Dawn asked.

"I will fight him," Shifu replied.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape," Shifu explained.

"But Shifu, he'll kill you," Po said.

"Then I will finally have paid for my mistake," Shifu replied. When he saw the devastated looks of his seven students, he continued. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master," He then bowed and turned away. Dawn started to walk out, but turned around to face her master. She looked at him for a few moments, before Tigress lead her away. Dawn wished she was as emotionally stoic as Tigress in that moment, as she buried her head in her older sister's side and cried.

* * *

Dawn had no idea how much time had passed, but when the golden blast came from the middle of the town, everyone had rushed back to see just what it was. From the dust of the blast, came Po, wearing what looks like a straw hat and a cape.

"It's a wok and an apron," Dawn whispered to Tigress.

"Look! The Dragon Warrior," One of the villagers said in awe. Finally, Po emerged wearing, sure enough, an upside down wok and an apron. Everyone burst into cheers. The noodle shop goose rushed to the front of the crowd.

"That's my boy. That big, lovely kung fu warrior is my son!" He cried as he threw himself at Po.

"Thanks, Dad," Po said as he returned the hug. His wok fell off, which Mantis stopped. Po realized that the Six were there. "Hey, guys,"

"Master," Tigress said as she bowed. The others repeated the movements.

"Master?" Po asked modestly, then remembered something. "Master Shifu!" He then raced back towards the Jade Palace.

"Is he-?" Tigress started to ask, only for Dawn to stop her.

"He is fine," Dawn assured her. The two sisters smiled at each other. While Tigress may not have become the Dragon Warrior as they had hoped, both were pretty good with the one they got.

* * *

**And the first movie is over! This is gonna be one of the shorter stories. The main reason for that is just the simple fact Dawn **_**isn't**_ **the main character. But, she is still gonna get quite a few awesome moments. See you all next time!**


	7. Not the Only One

**Bloodyninja88- Yeah, I really wanted to include Tai Lung at some point in the story. At one point, Dawn was going to fight him with the other five, before I decided to give her her teleportation and aura skills, because I realized there was no true way to make Tai Lung's victory seem believable. **

**Okay, so I was planning to go right to the second movie, but I thought I would do maybe one extra chapter in the middle. It's going to have something to do with Duncan. Anyways, it's been a year. Dawn is 17. **

* * *

Dawn was in the middle of yet another mediation, when she felt that same feeling. It wasn't common, but she would often feel it every few years or so.

It was _him_.

Dawn stood up and followed the aura to a small campsite a ways from the Valley. Around the fire were four boys. But Dawn only cared about Duncan. She had known he had also been sent to the same world as her for quite a well. Rumor held that him and his family had been stopping some local warlords for the past decade or so. What confused Dawn was that she didn't see that family.

"Still sucks your dad can't go out yet, D," One of Duncan's companions, a wolf, said to him. It was only then that Dawn took notice of his new outfit, miscolored eye and tail.

"_What has happened_?" Her mind asked, but she dare not say it aloud.

"_Don't _remind me," Duncan snapped at him.

"Yeesh, you make it sound like he got knocked out and forgot all about you," Another companion, a weasel said, earning him a smack to the head from Duncan's cane.

"Maybe because _that's exactly what happened_!" Duncan snapped. Dawn silently gasped. Duncan's adopted father had amnesia.

"Hey, look on the bright side," The final companion, a black griffin, assured his friend. "It's n-nearly gone and he s-should be back soon,"

"Yeah, I guess. It's just weird. I guess when I was little, I was so used to him being with me on all my heists, it still seems weird when he isn't around," Duncan admitted while rubbing his neck.

"He wasn't on all your heists," The wolf pointed out. "I don't remember him taking down Thompson,"

"You got that right, Hunter!" Duncan laughed.

"Or Hunter and Maverick's parents!" Buck added. "Or was he? I wasn't really paying attention,"

"No he was not," Duncan said, getting a little annoyed at how light headed he could be.

"See? You don't need your pops!" Hunter said. Duncan give his friends a sad smile.

"I know...it's just. You guys are awesome! Don't get me wrong. You guys are the best brothers a guy like me could ask for, but...it's just…..it hurts knowing that after all this time, he _still doesn't _remember everything," Duncan admitted.

"Don't worry, he'll remember and then," Hunter begin to say before grinning. "We're gonna tell him how much of a whiny sap you've be acting like without him around!"

"Oh my god! Don't you f**king dare!" Duncan snapped as he shoved his friend in jest, drawing laughter from the boys. Dawn scanned Duncan's aura and was surprised to find that he was unaware of his past. Not wanting to poke around, Dawn stopped looking through them and was glad she did seeing as Duncan, despite how deeply buried they were, seemed to….quite dislike them. With a smile, Dawn left as she see made her way back to the Jade Palace. However, seeing Duncan reminded her of an event. It was the only memory of her past that wasn't clear. Her, along with Duncan and a few other former competitors were looking up at something in panic.

"I wonder if I can reach the others," Dawn said to herself.

* * *

Upon her return to the Jade Palace, Dawn returned to her meditation spot and begin her search. While much of it was very blurred and faded, she could make out some things.

Gwen was wondering around some woods, mumbling something a Mystery Shack and her father making her get up way to early that day.

Junior was walking through what looked like a lounge, where he took a seat with some friends.

Noah was looking out over a city, kneeling down atop a gargoyle. What truly confused Dawn was his outfit, as he appeared to be dressed like a bat.

Owen was doing what he did best, stuffing his face was as much food as he could. Next to him was a little pink puffball, who was somehow eating even more then him.

Sammy appeared to be on a stage of some sort, performing with two squid like females. This scene pleased Dawn, as everyone had seen how horrible Sammy's original sister was.

Zoey and Mike were watching a sunset together. They were in a garden of some kind and both had what looked liked angel wings. Next to Zoey was a bow and next to Mike was a mask with a griffin style design and a set of claws.

Emma and Kitty were discussing something that Dawn couldn't make out. However, when Kitty finished, Emma burst into laughter.

Brick was standing on a stage, finishing getting a diploma in something Dawn couldn't make out.

Sky, dressed in what looked like robes and holding a staff, was speaking a group of various warriors. When she finished, they all began to cheer.

Shawn looked like he was dressed like a knight and at what looked like birthday party for a little girl, who Dawn guessed was his sister.

Cameron was flying across the city, chasing something. He was wearing his armor for the season 4 finale.

Finally, a dragon landed, upon doing so caused Dawn to realize that Jasmine was the dragon. Behind her, harpy landed and transformed into a young girl with purple hair.

While at a first glance, all of these moments didn't seem to be linked, but Dawn knew that there was something that linked all of them, plus Duncan, together.

None of them remembered their past lives.

"Seems Like Duncan isn't the only one," Dawn mused as she walked back to the bunkhouse. She could smell Po's cooking.

* * *

**Surprise! You all don't just get to see what Duncan is up too, but **_**everyone **_**else. I will also be using some of those scenes. Not **_**all **_**of them, but some of them. Also everyone is a year younger then their final canon ages. Take from that what you will. Next time, we start the second movie!**


	8. The Attack and the Message

**To anyone who mentioned this: All of the stories were revealing at the beginning of the series. It is in a story titled "Announcement" and goes over everything.**

**Bloodyninja88: Again, she would have overpowered him if she fought him alone. **

**Matt(Guest): Dawn will only be contacting Duncan and since all the stories have been set, I can't really add any more(even if that is a good idea). And Jasmine was at the very bottom. Try rereading it. **

**Knight(Guest): This was explained in Duncan's story. It's an area of China that has cut themselves off from most of the modern world.**

**Guest: I never saw that episode of the TV show**

**Anyways, time to start the second movie.**

* * *

"33!"

_BANG!_

"Stop him!" Mantis exclaimed.

"34!"

_BANG!_

"It's too dangerous!" Mantis reiterated.

"35!"

"Stay focused!" Tigress encouraged.

"You can do this!" Dawn added.

"36….37!" All six members chanted as Po stuffed bean bun after bean bun in his face.

"How is he doing that with his face?!" Mantis exclaimed as Po put another one in and slammed his fist down.

"Thirty-eight bean buns!" Po bragged with his mouth full.

"Yes! New record! You monster!" Mantis said.

"This moment will live on!" Dawn declared.

"Keep going! Hit forty!" Monkey said as he held out a bowl of more bean buns.

"He'll never hit forty!" Crane doubted. Po grabbed the bowl.

"You got it, buddy! I'll put it up to forty!" Po declared.

"_Do it!_" Tigress and Dawn ordered.

"No problem!" Po said as he grabbed the final two bean buns. He struggled to close his mouth. "Yeah...Yeah! One moment.." With a bit of effort, Po closed his mouth and raised his paw into the air. Everyone cheered.

"Well done, Po!" Crane cheered as he slapped Po on the back, causing him to spit all the bean buns out. Monkey and Mantis were hit, Dawn and Viper ducked, and Tigress blocked two of them.

"Your training has paid off," Tigress said.

"You have lightened up," Dawn noted. Tigress just shoved her in jest. In the distance, a gong sounded.

"Oh! Master Shifu! Gotta go. See you later!" Po said, but pointed at the bowl of bean buns. "You'll save those for me, right?"

* * *

"Quite lovely," Dawn said as she listened to some music played from the musicians' village, along with Crane and Tigress. It was a smaller section from the valley devoted to teaching, learning, and playing music. Suddenly, Dawn had an aura vision. Bandits were approaching!

"Tigress! Crane!" Dawn said to her comrades, who quickly turned to face her when they heard the fear in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Crane asked.

"Go get Po!" Dawn ordered. "Bandits are approaching!" With a nod, Crane and Tigress left and Dawn went to go find the other members of the six. By the time they returned, the bandits, all wolves from the looks of it, had finished gathering all of the metal in the village.

"Ha!" The seven warriors yelled out as they landed in front of the wolves, but Po was facing the wrong way.

"Huh?" Po asked, only for Tigress to point in the correct way, causing him to turn around. "Ha!"

"Yay! The Dragon Warrior!" The villagers cheered.

"Huh? A panda? That's impossible!" The Boss Wolf insisted.

" My fist hungers for justice," Po declared as his stomach growled, causing the Six to stare at him. "That was my... fist,"

"Get him!" The Boss Wolf ordered as the other wolves charged. Despite being completely outnumbered, Po and and the Six were able to handle the wolves with ease, much to the villagers' joy. Realizing that the battle was a lose, the Boss Wolf howled up to others, who started pulling the metal up. A trapped pig let out a scream, cluing the warriors in.

"Dawn, go!" Po ordered.

"Understood!" Dawn said as she formed a blade of prue aura. It was a brand new skill she had invented. While she mainly used it for things like shields, the blade would come in handy. With a quick teleport, Dawn caught the bundle holding the pig free, which Po, Viper, Monkey and Tigress caught, while Crane took down the remaining wolves and Mantis stopped the metal bundle with the pig, who Dawn freed.

"Is everybody okay?" Dawn asked, causing the villagers to cheer. However, the Boss Wolf stood up and charged towards Po with a hammer and hateful intent.

"Don't worry, I got this," Po declared. However, something caused him to freeze up.

"Po!" Tigress yelled as she raced towards him. However, it was too late. Boss Wolf landed a hit on Po, sending him and Tigress flying into the others. Boss Wolf howled in laughter as he escaped with the metal.

"Are you okay?" Viper asked.

"Why did you freeze?" Dawn asked.

"What happened?" Tigress asked.

"I think I saw... I think... I gotta go," Po replied as he ran off. In the brief glimpses of his aura that she could get, Dawn could tell that something was troubling Po.

* * *

**A few days later**

* * *

Dawn had no idea what could be in the message Shifu had gotten, but she could tell it wasn't good.

"Are you familiar with the master of Gongmen City?" Shifu asked them.

"You mean Master Thundering Rhino?" Po asked.

"Yes" Shifu replied.

"Son of the legendary Master Flying Rhino?" Po asked.

"Yes" Shifu replied.

"And slayer of the ten-thousand serpents of the Valley of Woe?" Po asked.

"Who named these places?" Dawn asked.

"He's dead," Shifu stated bluntly, reminding everyone what this message was about.

"Whoa," Po said as he grabbed the message.

"That's impossible!" Crane declared.

"Rhino's horn defense is impervious to _any_ technique," Tigress said.

"It would appear we overestimated it," Dawn noted.

"This was no technique," Shifu said, regaining everyone's attention. "Lord Shen had created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal. Unless he is stopped, this could be the end... of kung fu,"

"But I just got kung fu!" Po protested.

"And now, you must _save_ it! Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Lord Shen to justice!" Shifu ordered. The Skillful Six launched themselves down the stairs, with Po following shortly after.

"Po!" The noodle goose, Mr. Ping, called out. Dawn continued to walk off, but she saw Tigress and Po hang back. Po now had a travel bag with him. It was time for the journey to begin.

* * *

**And we begin! Oh, and before I forget, Dawn **_**will **_**see Shen. How? Well, you will see. Anyways, see you all next time. **


	9. Arrival

**Matt(Guest): Perfectly fine**

**Bloodyninja88: I love all three **_**Kung Fu Panda **_**villains, but I couldn't come up with a believable way for Dawn to interact with Tai Lung**

**Anyways, time to have Dawn actually do something. **

* * *

"_Where am I_?" Dawn asked as she looked around. She was in some kind of dream, but nothing like she was used to seeing during her aura meditations.

"_Do not be alarmed, young one_," An elderly goat women greeted her. "_I am nothing more then a humble soothsayer_. _My work is nothing compared to your powers of aura_,"

"_Why do you wish to speak with me_?" Dawn asked.

"_I understand your concerns about the panda_," The soothsayer replied.

"_Po?_" Dawn asked.

"_Indeed_," The soothsayer replied. "_He will need to be at peace with himself for the coming fight,_"

"_Are you sure we are talking about the same panda?_" Dawn asked. "_Because as far as I know, Po is very much at peace with himself_,"

"_He was, but something reminded him of something he had previously blocked out_," The Soothsayer explained. "_It appears our time is up_," Before Dawn could ask anything else, she woke up. She took a few deep breaths. That whole experience shook her. She, for once in her life, had no idea what anything she had just been told meant.

"You're awake as well?" Tigress asked. It took all of Dawn's self-control not to look startled.

"Yes," Dawn said as she looked around. They had been traveling for quite a while. Gongmen City was quite a ways from the Valley and they had just managed to get a boat to travel a bit faster. Looking around, Dawn saw that everyone else was still asleep. Everyone other then…

"Where's Po?" Dawn asked. Then she heard what sounded like Po screaming in rage.

"Punching the mast," Tigress replied.

"Should we go stop him?" Dawn asked as she stood up before helping her sister up.

"Probably," Tigress said. Outside, sure enough, Po was pounding away at the mast.

"Ahem," Both girls said to get Po's attention.

"Oh, er... I'm, er... training," Po said, embarrassed he had been caught.

"The mast is not a worthy opponent," Tigress said as she leapt over Po, landing beside him before holding out her paw. Dawn jumped down and landed behind her.

"Tigress is ready," Dawn replied for her sister.

"Okay. So serious.." Po said before punching Tigress' palm. With a grunt, he collapsed in pain.

"Ha-ha-ha-OW! I think I prefer the mast," Po said as he clenched his fist in pain.

"Apologies. I used to punch the ironwood trees by the palace to train. Now, I feel nothing," Tigress admitted.

"You should have seen how she proud she was of herself when she broke her first branch," Dawn joked, earning her an elbow from Tigress.

"That's... severely cool," Po admitted. Tigress smiled a little, before holding out her palm again.

"Again," Dawn said for her sister. Po took a few swings at the fist, getting very worn out.

"So, er... this punching ironwood trees... how long did you have to do that?" Po asked, visibly strained.

"Twenty years," Tigress admitted.

"Give or take," Dawn added in.

" Oh, twen-twenty or so years? Is there any, uh, you know, faster way? You know... until you... _you know... _don't feel anything?" Po asked as he returned to punching Tigress' palm.

"No. Besides…" Tigress began as she caught Po's hand and spun him in the air, causing him to land with a hard thud on the deck. "I don't think hard style is... your thing,"

"You have more of a… softer style," Dawn added in with a smile.

"Oh…" Po said as he sat down. You didn't need aura powers to see that something was wrong. Tigress knelt down towards Po while Dawn sat beside him.

"Po... why are you _really _out here?" Tigress asked in a harsh yet caring tone of voice.

"You may feel better if you open up to us," Dawn added in a similar tone.

"I just found out that my dad... isn't really my dad," Po admitted. Tigress and Dawn exchanged looks of disbelief before turning back to Po.

"Your dad... the _goose_?" Tigress asked. When Po nodded, she continued. "That must have been quite a shock,"

"Yeah," Po admitted.

"Does this, by any chance, bother you?" Dawn asked.

"Heh... are you kidding me? We're warriors, right? Nerves of steel! Souls of platinum! ...Like Tigress! So hardcore she don't feel anything!" Po repiled. Dawn inwardly flinched. Tigress had worked to hide her emotions because of something that happened in her past, namely at the orphanage she was from. Dawn knew what it was, but didn't like to dwell on it.

"...I was…" Tigress said under her breath. Dawn looked up. What caused Tigress to change? Was it Po?

"So what are you guys talking about?" A voice from behind them asked. It was Mantis. Him and the other members of the five surrounded Po.

"Nothing. Nothing," Po lied.

"Po's having daddy issues," Dawn said in a surprisingly blunt tone.

"Man, I'm so lucky. I don't have any problems with my dad! Maybe it's because Mom ate his head before I was born. I don't know!.." Mantis bragged.

"Mantis, this isn't about you! Po is the one freaking out," Viper chastised him.

"I'm not freaking out," Po lied again.

"Po…" Tigress said. Dawn turned to see what she was looking at and gasped.

"I'm freaking... _in_," Po insisted.

"Po!" Dawn and Tigress yelled.

"What?" Po asked, still thinking it had something to do with his fake(not) daddy issues.

"We're here…" Tigress said. Everyone else turned to see the city on the horizon. "Gongmen City," The city was beautiful, but Dawn had a strange feeling of dread building up in her stomach.

* * *

**A little shorter then normal, but this chapter was meant to have more words. But Dawn and Tigress found out that something is bothering Po and Dawn gets a warning from the soothsayer. Also I'm a bit of a Tigress/Po shipper so if I put some hints of that into my stories, not sorry!**


	10. Battle Across the City

**Bloodyninja88: If you haven't seen it, I would give the third movie a watch. It's not as good as two, but it was still a great movie(then again, KFP hasn't really had a bad movie). **

**Knight(Guest): Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea. **

**Matt(Guest): Not sure(never actually seen **_**Big Hero Six**_**)**

**Okay, let's get going**

* * *

As the ship rolled into the harbor, the warriors jumped off in order to keep the wolves from finding them. Taking shelter on top of a nearby roof, they began to look around.

"That must be Shen's palace, on the other side of the city," Tigress said as she pointed to a large tower across the city.

"Alright! We'll march into the palace and proclaim: We are the Dragon Warrior and the Skillful Six, and we are here to bring you to justice!" Po declared as he leapt off the roof.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled out as she grabbed Po's foot, making him crash onto the roof, before pulling him back.

"What are you doing? This place is crawling with wolves," Mantis said. Sure enough, when Po took a closer look, he could spot wolves on every street.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who hammered you in the face?" Crane asked Po as he pointed his wing towards the Boss Wolf.

"I do not like that guy," Po said as Tigress put a paw on his shoulder.

"We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those wolves," She explained to the group.

"Got it. Stealth mode…" Po said as all six warriors crept back down the roof. The Six started stealthy jumping along the roofs. After a while though, they realized someone was missing.

"Where's Po?" Dawn asked as the group started to scan the streets for him.

"How can you lose a guy that big?" Mantis asked. They saw a dragon costume with panda feet clumsily making its way down the crowded streets. Dawn and Tigress both face-palmed. After Po knocked a lantern into a fireworks stand, Dawn and Tigress shared a look.

"Let's go meet him," Dawn said as the Six moved off the roof. Monkey was the first to reach the costume and got smacking in the face by a startled Po.

"So that was stealth mode, huh?" Crane asked as the rest of the five got into the costume.

"Let's be honest, not one of my stronger modes…" Po admitted sheepishly. As they moved through the streets, the warriors watched as the wolf soldiers terrorized the citizens.

"Guys, look!" Viper said as she gestured towards a wolf threatening a sheep merchant.

"This rice is raw!" The wolf growled as he held up a bowl of rice.

"But you stole all my metal pots for Lord Shen!" The sheep protested. The wolf flung the bowl down in a rage.

"Either you cook my rice, or I cook you!" The wolf threatened.

"My apologies…" The sheep said.

"Po, do something!" Crane said.

"You're the best chef we have!" Dawn added.

"How am I supposed to help her cook rice without getting caught!? Wait... I have a better idea," Po mused before tapping the wolf on the shoulder with the costumes tongue. "Hey,"

"Hey," The wolf replied back. As he realized what he had just seen, Po punched him and tossed him to the Six, and gave him a heavy beating before spitting him out the back of the costume. Dawn quickly hid the wolf behind the pillar.

"We're here to liberate the city and bring Shen to justice," Po explained to the sheep.

"You will need help," The sheep said. Dawn skimmed her aura and silently gasped. They were alive?

"Thank you, brave sheep, but it's too dangerous. I can't let you…" Po replied.

"Oh no, not me. It's not safe to speak here," The sheep elaborated.

"Right," Po agreed as he picked her up with his costume.

"I'm talking about Masters Ox and Croc. They're in Gongmen Jail at Black Dragon Alley," The sheep explained.

"What?! They're still alive? They must be in that jail gathering intelligence, hatching a plot to use their awesomeness to defeat the weapon! Okay, let's go!" Po declared as she put the sheep down. "Thanks, sheep,"

"Hey! Stop that costume!" The Boss Wolf yelled out. The warriors raced away, but the wolves were able to corner him.

"What do we do?" Monkey panicked. Dawn grabbed everyone and, with a bit of effort, managed to teleport them away and replace them with some baskets of produce. Everyone quickly raced into some nearby barrels. Once it was safe, Dawn crawled out and leaned against the wall, completely winded.

"I overestimated myself," Dawn noted. She was exhausted from that maneuver.

"Great job," Tigress said to her sister, who gave her a weak smile. Dawn managed to get herself off the wall, but she had to lean on Tigress for support. Tigress stopped another barrel, revealing it was Po's when the lid fell off.

"They must be close. I can feel a kung fu chill riding up my spine…" Po said, only for Viper to slide out of the barrel.

"Sorry, Po. It's just me," Viper said.

"Look! Gongmen Jail," Tigress said as she pointed at a sign.

"And...it's guarded," Crane noted.

"I have an idea," Dawn said. "Mantis hides in a barrel, rolls up the prison and then knocks out the guard.

"Not a chance," Mantis claimed.

* * *

"CUTE?!" Mantis exclaimed as he burst from the barrel and beat up the guards.

"Told you that would work," Dawn said to Mantis as Crane and Monkey covered up the guards with barrels. Dawn was still leaning on Tigress.

"Don't push yourself," Tigress said to her sister. Dawn nodded, hanging back while the others took out the guards.

"Nice work, Po," Dawn said as she sat down. She knew meditating was a very bad idea, but she needed to get her strength back.

"We'll warn you if danger comes," Mantis said to Dawn. Clearly, he understood what she needed to do. Dawn nodded and begin. Thankfully, she was able to finish just in time for the Boss Wolf to appear.

"You! You're mine!" Po challenged him.

"I'll tell you what's gonna be yours: My fist in your plush cuddly, super-soft face!" BW vowed, only for Dawn, Monkey and Crane to take out his guards. "...Uh oh,"

"Get him!" Po ordered as everyone charged him.

"Get me outta here!" BW ordered a rickshaw driver. Po got in his own and the chase was on. Dawn took her path along the rooftops, taking out any guards that tried to jump Po. She also wasn't at full strength so she wasn't going to be able to dodge the busy streets and keep up with the Boss Wolf.

"Dawn, Crane! Catch!" Po said as he flung several baby bunnies towards them. The two masters were able to catch the bunnies with ease, while Monkey and Tigress helped Po catch up with Boss Wolf. Finally, Po caught him and slammed him into the ground. Dawn was getting ready to jump down, but chose to remain on the roof as she could spot several wolf soldiers.

"Yes! Taste the defeat! Let me tell ya something. Next time you mess with a panda, you'd better bring a whole... lotta…" Po bragged only to notice all of the wolf soldiers surrounding him and the other...four?

"Dawn? What do we do?" Mantis asked. Dawn jumped. She had no idea Mantis was there.

"Mantis? Where did you come from?" Dawn asked.

"I snuck off when I saw all the wolves. Not easy to spot a runaway bug," Mantis laughed as he jumped onto Dawn's shoulder. "So...what do we do?"

"WE SURRENDER!" Po suddenly yelled out.

"I sense that Po has a plan," Dawn assured her fellow master.

* * *

**So Dawn pulls of a powerful aura move, but this leaves her weaker. She and Mantis are the only ones who avoided capture, but I think you all know what is coming. See ya!**


	11. Confrontion with Shen

**Bloodyninja88: Thanks!**

**So, like I said last time, Dawn has escaped with Mantis and the duo is trying to match Po's plan to save them and stop Lord Shen. Also if you are wondering why Dawn wasn't captured A. She could have teleported away and B. I wanted to pair her up with someone **_**other **_**then Tigress or Po. Let's see what happens. **

* * *

Having regained most of her strength, Dawn and Mantis began a trek towards the top of the palace tower, remaining in front of the wolves and gorillas Shen had employed as his minions.

"What's that?" Mantis asked as he pointed to something in the courtyard.

"What?" Dawn replied only to see what Mantis was pointing at. Both masters realized what it was when the Wolf Boss tapped it.

Master Rhino's hammer with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Shen is a madman!" Dawn said to her partner.

"Not gonna argue with that," Mantis said as the other masters were lead into the palace. "We aren't going inside, are we?"

"I think we are climbing," Dawn explained.

"This is going to be a long climb," Mantis groaned.

* * *

"How the heck did we beat them?" Mantis whispered to Dawn as they snuck into the palace throne room.

"I don't-" Dawn began only to stop herself in her tracks.

"Why'd you-?" Mantis began to ask, only to cut himself off when he saw what Dawn was looking at.

A large dragon-like cannon.

_The Weapon_

Before either master could make a move, the others were brought up the stairs. Both Dawn and Mantis struggled to muffle their laughter and Po having to dragged up the steps and then shocking Shen with the most casual greeting he could muster. Dawn cracked an even bigger smile when Tigress kicked a spear that Boss Wolf was trying to threaten her with into a nearby pillar.

"You've grown up bigger than I thought," The Soothsayer said as she examined him. "Strong," She then looked in Po's mouth "Healthy,"

"Stalker much?" Mantis joked.

"She was in my dream the other night," Dawn blurted out. When Mantis gave her a look, she continued. "She spoke to me in a dream, telling me Po had to be at...peace with himself?"

"The dude's already pretty at peace with himself if you ask me," Mantis said.

"That's what I said," Dawn replied as they turned back to face the conversation. Po had destroyed a model of the weapon and he and the others had been put right in front of the real weapon.

"You really think that _this_ is the warrior destined to defeat me?" Shen asked the Soothsayer.

"I do not... I _know _he is," The Soothsayer replied.

"Look at him! A lifetime to plot his revenge and he comes to me on his knees!" Shen mocked.

"A lifetime?" Mantis asked, causing Dawn to shrug.

"Hey, wait, I did not have a _lifetime_, we only heard about Master Thundering Rhino a few days ago, and we came to avenge him!" Po claimed.

"You've come to avenge nothing else?" The soothsayer asked.

"That is what he just said!" Dawn said.

"Yeah, all those pots and pans you stole- we're going to want those back!" Po added.

"Nothing else?" The soothsayer asked. Dawn and Mantis couldn't believe their ears.

"Are you sure _this _was the woman that somehow contacted your dreams?" Mantis asked.

"I'm not even sure at this moment," Dawn replied.

"You probably did some other evil stuff on the way, I don't know, what else did he do?" Po added. The soothsayer looked shocked.

"You don't know…" She said.

"Wh-what?" Po asked, only for Shen to start laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Precisely the thing... that you clearly do _not _know!" Shen cackled.

"Are you just as lost as I am?" Mantis asked.

"I have no idea what is going on," Dawn asked. She tried to read Shen's aura, but he had a very dark one, meaning that several things were hard or outright impossible to read.

"Okay, enough with these riddles! Would you guys just spill the beans?! First the weapon was tiny- hey surprise, it's big! And then the lady over here- I think is a guy 'cause she's got a…" Po ranted. Dawn and Mantis were both very much in agreement with what he was saying. Shen then thrust a knife in Po's face, shutting him up.

"The only reason you're still alive is that I find your... stupidity... _mildly _amusing," Shen explained to him.

"Thank you... but I'm finding your evilness extremely annoying," Po replied.

"Who do you think you are, panda?" Shen asked Po.

"Who do you think I am, peacock?" Po asked. For a few seconds, everything was quiet. Then both panda and peacock burst into laughter, causing everyone else to just stare.

"Be alert," Dawn said to Mantis, who nodded.

"Why are we laughing?" Po asked.

"Take aim," Shen ordered as the cannon was turned on the masters. The doors were closed and Dawn and Mantis got ready.

"You get the fuse, I'll snuff the torch," Dawn ordered. Mantis nodded as he got ready to run.

"Fire!" Shen ordered. Wolf Boss lit the fuse, causing Shen to start laughing...only to realize nothing was happening. "Well?! Light the... thing!"

"I did!" WB protested as he went to light the fuse again, only to realize that the _torch _was not lit. Before anyone could react, Dawn nailed BW with a punch from behind, only for Mantis punch him away and grab the torch.

"FEAR THE BUG!" Mantis declared as he held up the torch and Dawn got into a battle stance. Viper finished freeing Tigress, who freed everyone else. Crane blew most of the guards away.

"Get the weapon!" Po ordered. Everyone reacted like lightning. They sent the weapon flying into the bottom of the tower, destroying it. The Six while Po seemingly had Shen pinned. But when Dawn turned back, she saw Shen getting away!

"Shen! He's getting away!" Dawn yelled out. The other members of the Six watched Shen soar away.

"You just let Shen get away!" Tigress chastised Po.

"Well at least we destroyed the weapon," Mantis pointed out.

"Um, guys?" Crane said as he pointed towards where Shen had flown. Several more cannonballs were coming from that area.

"Aw no, he's got way more," Mantis replied sheepishly.

"GET BACK!" Dawn yelled out. The group was blown back from the blasts.

"My wing!" Crane cried as he held up a burnt wing. Dawn rushed over to him and started trying to use her aura to heal him.

"Po, help!" Tigress called as she joined her sister at Crane's side. Po, however was close to falling into the hole from the weapon. "Watch out!" Viper rushed to help him.

"Help me pull him up!" Viper called out as Mantis moved to try and help.

"No... get him down! Use the ropes," Tigress ordered. Everyone started trying to move down as face as they could, with Tigress being extra careful as she was caring Crane. However, debris covered the way out.

"We're trapped!" Po wailed.

"This way!" Tigress ordered as she pointed towards the stairs. At a higher level, she punched a window open, only to stop dozens of archers waiting.

"Get back!" Dawn ordered her fellow masters. Tigress deflected some arrows before grabbing Po and dragging him outside.

"The only way out is _up_!" Tigress ordered.

"_What?!_" Everyone else exclaimed. Without waiting, Tigress started swinging Po upwards. Knowing her sister was most likely right, Dawn followed her up, followed by the other masters.

"... to the top!" Tigress ordered as the tower continued to sway.

"We need to hurry. The tower will fall!" Dawn warned.

"Come on, keep going!" Viper said. Finally, they reached the top, just as the tower started to fall.

"Here we go!" Po ordered as everyone jumped, using the rooftops to hide.

* * *

**And one of the most action filled moments in the movie was over. I really loved the scene where they were scaling the falling tower. It was awesome! Next time, Po is going to reveal some things to the members of the Six. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	12. Factory Take Down

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be tense! Just putting that out there. Anyone who has seen the movie knows what's coming. Let's begin. **

* * *

Due what the masters could only guess was the lost of the tower, Shen had begun moving his forces. They were going to strike soon.

"This way," Tigress ordered as she lead them towards the jail. The guard wolves leapt off, letting the masters get it. It was empty, save for masters Ox and Croc.

"You!" Master Ox barked at Po. "What did you do? It's chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?" The Six turned to face Po.

"Yeah," Monkey agreed.

"What _did _happen?" Dawn asked.

Po started to sweat. "Hey guys, come on. Give me a little credit! I meant for him to get away! Because, uh... it was a trick, was a plot... and I thought I might... figure out his plot... more…" He stuttered.

"That makes _no_ sense," Mantis replied.

"What do you mean... sure it does!" Po replied unsurely. Tigress stepped up to him, causing him to fall backwards.

"Po, the truth. You had Shen. What happened?" Tigress asked.

"What are you talking about, I don't know what you're talking about? I mean, okay, he caught me off guard," Po badly lied.

"The truth," Tigress asked again. Po stayed quiet, causing Tigress to stand up. "Fine. They will keep you far from danger," She pointed to Masters Ox and Croc.

"_Real _far," Croc chuckled. Po could barely believe his ears.

"What?" Po asked.

"You're staying here," Tigress repeated. The masters began to walk out, but Po got up and raced after them.

"W-w-_wait_! I have to go ba-" Po started to beg, only for Tigress to turn to face him. Everyone fell silent.

"Tigress…." Dawn started to protest, only to trail off when she saw her sister wasn't backing down.

"_You're staying here!_" Tigress ordered harshly.

"I'm going... and you can't stop me!" Po declared as he tried to pass Tigress, only for her to turn him around. "Okay... I wasn't ready that time,"

"Guys, don't!" Viper protested.

"Please stop!" Dawn begged.

"Ready," Tigress growled as she got into a battle stance.

"Look!" Po tired as he pointed at the ceiling. Tigress didn't fall for it and forced him back. Everyone cringed as Tigress repeatedly beat Po back.

"Just stay down!" Dawn begged.

"I have to get to him!" Po replied.

"Then tell me why!" Tigress roared.

Po hesitated before giving in. "He was there... okay? The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents! He knows what happened... where I came from... who I am…" He stood up once he saw Tigress calm down. "Look, I'm going... I have to know... the hardcore can't understand," He began to walk towards the exit. Tigress growled and lunged towards him.

"Tigress, NO!" Dawn cried, only for her sister to give Po a hug. Crane's jaw dropped.

"The hardcore do understand," Tigress replied as she let go, only keeping her paw on Po's shoulder. "But I can't watch my friend be killed. We're going," With that, she walked past the other five, who followed her.

"Hey, uh... maybe you can't watch _me _be killed…" Crane started to ask.

"Stop being a wimp," Tigress replied.

"And... she's back," Monkey replied. Once they left the prison, Dawn pulled Tigress aside.

"You like Po, don't you?" Dawn asked as blunt and as quiet as she could. Tigress started stuttering.

"_What_!? Why would you even think that?!" Tigress demanded.

"I'm _your sister_ and yet your not worried about me dying, yet Po, who you met _last year_, is the one you are worried about," Dawn replied. Tigress growled.

"Well, Shen wants him dead, so he's at more of a risk," Tigress said as she walked off.

"She is into him," Viper said as she slithered up to Dawn.

"No question, whatsoever," Mantis added.

"Agreed, but let's let her tell him at her own paste," Dawn replied.

* * *

Despite the wolves clearing out, the factory was heavily guarded. This meant that the weapons were most likely there. Dawn could make out nearly a dozen cannons from her hiding spot behind some gunpowder barrels.

"If all of those weapons leave the building, China will fall," Tigress said, taking the thoughts right out of Dawn's mouth.

"We bring down the building!" Viper realized.

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Hey guys! How about this?" Mantis offered as he rubbed some gunpower together. It blew up in his face. "This will work,"

"Alright, let's go," Tigress ordered as the group started moving the barrels.

"I can't feel my face…" Mantis groaned as Dawn grabbed him. It took around ten minutes, but as soon as the gates to the factory reopened, Dawn started to push a cart full of gunpowder barrels towards the opening.

"Now!" Tigress called out. Viper tossed Monkey a lantern, who smashed it over the barrels. With a quick shove, Dawn and Tigress sent the barrels right into the middle of the room. The wolves started to back away.

"Here's your new year's gift!" Monkey mockingly called out.

"Hope you like it, 'cause you can't return it!" Mantis said as the ground turned to leave.

"AHHHH!"

Everyone turned around. It was Po!

"Po?! What is he doing here?" Tigress asked. Then everyone remembered something.

"Return it! Return it!" Monkey said frantically as the group moved to put out the barrels, causing the wolves to attack. Dawn had a feeling that they would get overwhelmed, but she kept fighting.

"We got them! Go!" Mantis called out. Tigress and Dawn rushed towards Po, who was chasing Shen down. A gorilla soldier blocked their path, forcing the sisters to fight.

"Po!" Tigress cried as she saw several wolves dog pile on Po. She kicked a wolf towards the pile freeing them. Po used the chance to keep chasing Shen.

"Tigress go!" Dawn ordered as she knocked the gorilla out with an aura powered punch.

"Po, get away from him!" Tigress yelled out. Neither girl could here what was being said by neither Shen nor Po, but it didn't matter as Shen revealed a giant cannon aimed right for Po. He fired and Po was blasted away.

"NOOO!" Both girls yelled out as Po was blasted away. Without putting much thought into this plan. Dawn teleported out of the building and raced after Po's aura. She needed to find him.

* * *

**This may be the bleakest chapter ending we have had yet. Po is blasted away and Dawn chased after him, leaving the other five to their fates. Oh, and again, Dawn wasn't captured, because she could have teleported away. **


	13. Final Battle

**Okay, so this is going to be a longer chapter. Reason for that is it will be two major events. Also guys, please comment! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

Dawn had no idea how long she had been running for. Po's aura was close. She could feel it. Finally, she found him being pulled out of the river by the Soothsayer, who turned to face Dawn.

"I was hoping you come," She said to Dawn.

"What happened to him? Will he live?" Dawn asked.

"He will live, but he will need to rest for a few hours. And he will need to find peace with himself," The Soothsayer replied as she pulled out a roll of bandages. Dawn took some and started wrapping them around Po's wounds. Her and the Soothsayer then moved him into what looked like a ruined village.

"What is this place?" Dawn asked.

"The place that sent both Shen and Po down their paths," The Soothsayer said. "I will explain a bit more when he wakes up,"

* * *

"Ah!" Po jumped, before groaning in pain. He had woken up and the Soothsayer and Dawn caught him. The Soothsayer held out a bowl of medicine for Po. "Yeah... like you're going to get me to drink- _daw!_" Dawn shoved a needle into Po's head, making him open his mouth. The Soothsayer tossed the medicine inside before pulling the needle back out, making him swallow.

"If I wanted you dead, I would have left you in that river," The Soothsayer explained to Po.

"Why save me?" Po asked as he started removing needles.

"So you can fulfill your destiny," The Soothsayer explained. Dawn wasn't going to say anything, but she knew what Po needed to do at this point.

"What are you talking about? Where am I? What is this place?" Po asked as he took in the surroundings.

"I am surprised that you remember so little... but then, you were so little when it happened," The Soothsayer said. Suddenly, Po clutched his head and cried out in pain.

"Po!" Dawn said as she came over to him.

"Perhaps you _do _remember," The Soothsayer realized.

"What? It's just a stupid nightmare," Po replied.

"Nightmare... or memory?" The Soothsayer replied. Dawn linked her aura to Po's as he began to remember. She could make out everything Po was seeing. There was once a thriving panda village. Baby Po climbed down the house to his house, clutching a panda doll in his hands.

"Po…." Dawn said as she trailed off. Po staggered out of the ruins.

"This was a thriving village. Young Shen was in line to rule Gongmen City... but he wanted more. I foretold that someone would stand in his way... a panda. But I _never _could have foretold what came next…" The Soothsayer said regretfully as the two masters were struck by another vision. Now the village was in flames as Shen and his wolves began their attack. Baby Po spotted Shen and two wolves in the flames.

"_Get them all!_" Shen ordered. The two wolves tried to jump on Po, only for his father to his one wolf in the eye, knocking him and his comrade flying. Shen looked shocked. Po's mother then grabbed him.

"_Take our son... and run away! Go!_" Po's father ordered his wife, who grabbed Po and ran off, which caused him to lose his grip on the doll. The current Po found the doll under some wood. He flinched and blocked the next memory out. Dawn unlinked their auras.

"Stop fighting... let it flow…" The Soothsayer said to him. Po set the toy down at his feet and looked up at the sky. It had just begun to rain.

"Po….." Dawn trailed off yet again, as she watched Po catch a raindrop. He moved it all over his body, before dropping it on a plant. Dawn was in awe, Po had masted Inner Peace!

"Your story may not have such a happy beginning... but that does not make you who you are. It is the rest of your story... who you choose to be…" The Soothsayer. Dawn watched as Po let newer memories wash over him. "So... who are you, panda?" Dawn watched as Po's eyes narrowed with DETERMINATION!(**I like **_**Undertale, **_**sue me)**

"I am _Po_... and I'm gonna need a hat," Po declared.

"Um, why?" Dawn asked.

"It'll be awesome! You'll see!" Po declared as he raced off.

"Classic Po," Dawn said as she rolled her. She turned back to face the Soothsayer, before bowing. "Thank you for all you have done for him,"

"You're welcome. And your story, as well as the ones from your world, will end happily as well," The Soothsayer told. Dawn decided not to question how she knew about this and instead chose to race after Po.

* * *

"Po, I don't think he care hear you?" Dawn said as she got up from her battle stance. Po, once he knew Shen could see him, had started making a speech. But because of how far away they were, Dawn could tell no one could hear him.

"Well, he'll know what I said!" Po declared as he took off his hat. "And now... free the Five! Disk of Destruction!" Po then flung the hat….only for it to harmlessly bounce off the roof of the building they were standing on. "Oh…" Dawn facepalmed. Then, the cannons started to move to face them.

"Po! Try to get on the ships!" Dawn ordered as she jumped down.

"Got it!" Po said as he jumped after her. Despite their best efforts, the wolves couldn't keep up with Dawn or Po's movements until they jumped onto the ships, but now the cannons were aimed at the boats.

"No, no! Don't shoot!" One of the wolves panicked as another desperately tied to put out the lit cannon. Dawn and Po laughed as they realized they now had an advantage.

"Don't shoot! Crossfire!" Boss Wolf ordered.

"Attack!..And make sure the girl _doesn't _get away this time!" Shen ordered. Dawn laughed again over Shen's rage that she had escaped both times. Both her and Po started making their way towards the chained up five, who were cheering them on. However, despite their skills, both warriors were quickly overwhelmed.

"Catch of Freedom!" Po called out as he tossed an axe towards the five, who quickly set themselves free and flung the wolves away just as Po and Dawn were overwhelmed.

"Impressive, Dragon Warrior! What's your plan?" Tigress said as she backhanded a wolf away.

"Step one, free the other five!" Po revealed.

"What's step two?" Viper asked.

"Honestly, I never thought I'd get this far," Po admitted.

"Po!" Dawn and Tigress both snapped.

"Er... stop Shen before he reaches the harbor!" Po said as the seven warriors rushed forward. Suddenly, Masters Ox, Croc and Shifu appeared.

"Master Shifu!" Po cheered.

"Quickly! Use their boats to block the way!" Shifu ordered. Everyone sprung into action.

"Tigress!" Dawn called out as she knocked some wolves away from a cannon. With a powerful kick, Tigress forced the cannon downward. The two sisters balanced on the stern of the boat as the cannon forced the whole boat upwards, nimbly stepping of when the boat once it had partially blocked the way out of the city. Crane then forced even more boats into the blockage as the wolves scrambled to get away. The ten warriors then leapt of the wreckage of the boat, charging back into the fray of the fight. Fighting as a team, they quickly worked their way towards Shen's boat. However, once they reached Shen's boat, he lit his personal cannon.

"Po!" Tigress said as she shoved him out of the way just as the cannon fired.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy when Dawn first woke up. Her head was pounding, her ears were ringing, and she was hurting all over. Once she could see clearly, she started looking around. She was floating on a large piece of debris, Mantis and Monkey still unconscious next to her. Nearby, she could spot Viper on other piece of wood, Ox, Croc, and Crane on yet another. Tigress and Shifu were awake, but both were weak. As for Po….

Dawn saw him standing down the remaining ships.

"Po...no," Dawn weakly managed out. She knew Po couldn't hear him. The cannon fired.

And Po caught it and flung it away. Dawn could hardly believe her eyes. Once Po put his flaming paw out, Shen continued to fire, but Po either dodged, or threw them right back at his ships. Dawn started cheering as Po started to destroy the fleet.

"You can do it, Po!" Monkey cheered.

"You can do this," Mantis added.

"All of China rests on your shoulders!" Dawn said. Po then caught a cannonball from Shen. The momentum forced him back and forced him into the air, but Po didn't let go. Then, the cannonball and Po started spinning in mid air, forming a fiery yin-yang. Dawn could barely believe her eyes.

"_Skadoosh!_" Po said as he flung the cannonball right into the cannon. For the rest of the night, Po destroyed ship after ship. Finally, morning broke and Dawn and Monkey had enough strength to swim towards the shore on their wreckage. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea. Everyone other then….

"Where's Po?" Crane asked. Suddenly, Shen's ship exploded yet again. Everyone watched…

Po suddenly burst out of the water some ways from the ship, clutching a piece of driftwood. He looked up to see Tigress holding out her paw.

"That... was pretty hardcore," Tigress admitted. Po smiled at her, before wrapping his arms around her for a hug. Crane's beak dropped. Po noticed the other staring and released Tigress, but kept his arms open, causing the others to race over to hug him.

"Don't ever do that again, please!" Crane begged.

"Please, Po gives all heart attacks with nearly everything he does," Dawn joked, causing everyone to laugh.

"It seems that you have found inner peace... And at such a young age," Shifu noted.

"Well, I had a pretty good teacher," Po said as he tried to pull Shifu into the hug only for him to teleport.

"We would like to thank you for your help," Ox said as he and Croc walked over.

"With Shen defeated, I believe that we should honor these brave warriors," Croc said with a sly grin.

"I agree!" Ox said as he turned back to the citizens of Gongmen city. "We will prepare a celebration for the warriors!" The citizens all rushed off to set up, while Dawn just smiled as she dragged Tigress back into the hug.

* * *

**Two movies down! One to go! Next time...you saw Duncan's side of the story, now it's time for Dawn's(meaning that their will be an age up again). See yah next time!**


	14. Another Side, Same Story

**Bloodyninja88: Thx**

**Matt(Guest): Thx**

**Anyways, you all know what is coming, so I won't delay any further. Let's begin!**

* * *

"What happened here?" Tigress asked out loud. After a week long victory celebration in Gongmen, during which Dawn had turned eighteen, the warriors had returned home, only to find that the village and the surrounding areas had been conquered by some wannabe warlords. However, they had already been taken care off. No villager was able to see the saviors at work, claiming that they all worked in the cover of night, but they were all very thankful for their help. As the other members of the Six, along with Shifu spread out to see if anyone needed assistance, while Po went off to visit his father, Dawn made her way towards a still standing makeshift stronghold that the warlord had used as a fortress. Everyone else seemed to be avoiding it, but Dawn could feel two auras in their. One was an insect of something, but Dawn knew the other like the back of her hand.

Duncan was here.

For some reason, he was regretting not doing something in time. Someone close to him had gone missing and he had really wanted to tell them something.

""Much not," The insect noted. **(Not much)**. Dawn smiled a bit at the bug's, which she now realized was a spider, odd way of talking. She could tell why Duncan liked him so much. However, at the thought of having to go face to face with Duncan, Dawn froze. If his memories were truly buried as dead as they were, seeing her may trigger them. But Duncan deserved to know the truth. Dawn stepped into the room behind him.

"I don't suppose your here to try and stop me?" Duncan asked, not even turning around from shoving some coins into a bag.

"That was my plan," Dawn replied. Duncan froze. Grabbing his weapon, a sliver cane, Duncan turned around to face Dawn and it was clear that he was startled from seeing another human.

""W-why the hell do you look like me!?" Duncan demanded. Dawn inwardly flinched at his question. He clearly had no idea.

"I see you have yet to discover the truth, Duncan, but I will show it to you," Dawn replied as she lunged at him. She placed her hand on his temple and forced the memories out.

And swiftly regretted the choice.

It was clear that Duncan wasn't living a happy life back in their original universe. And when Dawn saw just how much of an improvement his current life was, she realized why his old memories were pushed so far down. But before she could reaction, Duncan had managed to nail Dawn with a hard strike from his cane.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOW ME THAT, DAWN!" Duncan roared as he walked over to her, hate in his eyes.

"I didn't know that is what you would see!" Dawn protested. "I'm sorry you lived that life, Duncan!" She truly didn't know. Unlike someone like Sammy, Duncan had no clear indicator that he had a bad family. Dawn raised her hands in terror, but heard Duncan's cane fall to the floor, with Duncan falling to the floor shortly after. He was in tears. He didn't even seem to notice his spider-Scruffy-crawl onto his shoulder. Dawn knew she had to do something. Dawn forced his head up, forcing him to look at her.

"Listen to me, Duncan. When I returned your memories to you, I could see them as well. Both of your lives. Your current, and clearly preferred one was one that I latched onto. You have a family that cares for you. Focus on them, and use your old life to better yourself," Dawn spoke warmly. She was trying to speak like Oogway would when Dawn was struggling with both her memories. Duncan pulled Dawn into a hug.

"Thank you," Was all he said. Dawn hugged back as they stood. Then she pulled away and faced the door.

"I saw _nothing_," She said. She could tell Duncan knew what she meant, as she heard the sound of coins hitting each other, and Duncan's feet creaking on the floor. Once she was sure he was gone, Dawn turned back around to find what looked like a little card. The villagers had mentioned that Duncan and his gang were living the cards to make sure that everyone knew that they were the ones who had made the theft. The villagers had also explained that they only really stole from the warlords. Any family heirloom was returned to the villagers. Dawn had a feeling that they left the cards to show that they left the cards to show that they meant no harm to civilians. On the back of this specific card, Dawn noticed a note.

_Thanks for seeing my side of the story. Only two others ever did that for me. Hope we can fight together someday-Duncan_

Dawn smiled as she held the note close her chest. Duncan wasn't mad, he was grateful to her for believing him. And believing in him.

"Goodbye ...Nightmare Cooper," Dawn said as she raced off. She still had no idea how she would explain letting a thief get away, but she had a few ideas.

* * *

"How did the thief get away?!" Shifu demanded. Dawn held up her hands.

"I let him go," Dawn admitted.

"WHAT!?" The other warriors(minus Po, still with his dad) exclaimed.

"It may sound strange, but I believe that these thieves were honorable ones," Dawn explained.

"How so?" Tigress asked.

"According the what the villagers have told me, the thieves only stole items that belonged to the warlords. Any heirlooms or artifacts were returned to the families that owned them," Dawn explained.

"Hmm, Shifu mused. "The villagers did seem grateful for these thieves getting rid of the warlords."

"Perhaps there truly are honorable thieves in the world," Viper mused. Dawn smiled. He may not have been honorable before, but Duncan was now a new man and he was truly an honorable thief now.

* * *

**Like I said, Dawn's side offered a bit more then Duncan's. Also, go back to the note. Notice how I said that **_**two**_ **people were able to look past the surface to see just how bad things were. They are both have either gotten or will get stories in this series. So Courtney is not one of them(I don't think she would have been able to see the signs herself anyways). Anyways, next time, we begin the final movie in this series. Yeah, cartoons and movies are not going to be as long as the video game stories(I'm **_**dreading **_**how long Owen's will be already). See ya!**


	15. Failed Training

**Matt(Guest): I'll just answer all of those. **

**1.I just saw that spiders are insects to make my life easier.**

** was what Duncan wrote on the back of his calling card**

** will be explained once we reach his story. **

**Guest: Gwen is correct, Zoey is not**

**Okay, time to begin movie three. Let's go!**

* * *

"Justice… is about to be served!" Po declared as he and the Six rushed into the valley. Normally, Dawn was not fond of the frantic wake up, but the nightmare she was having of Oogway being captured by a spirit warrior was not something she was interested in continuing. The group landed in Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"We'll have two justice platters, please. Umm…" Po said to his dad.

"Three," Monkey said.

"And a few tofu buns," Crane added.

"Some dumplings would also be nice," Dawn threw in.

"Oh, the spicy noodle soup for Tigress. Did you want extra sauce with that?" Po added in.

"She wants it on the side," Dawn replied for her sister.

"On the side," Tigress repeated,

"On the side," Po confirmed to his father. After eating, Po raced across the valley, enjoying high-fives and cheers from the villagers. It made Dawn smile with how accepted Po had become. Just two years ago, no one thought he could be the Dragon Warrior in a million years. Now?

No one fully minded being wrong.

Finally, they returned to the Jade Palace's training hall, where Po struck a pose, while everyone else just stood around casually.

"You guys aren't doing the dramatic pose, are you?" Po realized.

"No, no we are not," Dawn said.

"Do we have to strike the pose every time we land?" Mantis asked.

"You guys… Never underestimate the power of a dramatic entrance. I've heard about some masters who could win a fight just by throwing open a door," Po declared as he started striking poses all the way up to the door, only to stop right in front of Shifu.

"Dramatic entrance?" Shifu asked.

"Master Shifu…" Po said meekly.

"The Dragon Warrior is correct," Shifu declared.

"Really? I was just making... Yeah! I mean, yeah I am," Po stuttered.

"Before the battle of the fist comes the battle of the mind. Hence, the dramatic entrance," Shifu declared before kicking the door open. He then leapt forward and thrust his staff into the air. Archer ducks then shot flaming arrows into the pots, lighting up the room.

"Whoa, nice dramatic entrance. What's the occasion?" Po asked.

"Today … will be my final class," Shifu explained. Dawn scanned his aura for the reason for this and inwardly panicked. While she had a feeling this was coming, the idea still terrified Dawn.

"Your final...? Wait. I didn't even know you were sick." Po exclaimed, worried as he started to study one of Shifu's eyes. "Although you have been looking a little…"

"I'm not sick," Shifu said as he shoved Po away.

"Healthy. A little healthy. A lot actually," Po backtracked. Shifu facepalmed.

"Old habits die hard," Dawn joked to Tigress, who chuckled.

"My final class because from now on... your training will be in the hands of the Dragon Warrior," Shifu explained. Po smiled at first as the Six looked at him and each other, confused. Finally, the realization hit Po.

"What?! Me? Teach? I mean why not Tigress? She's always telling everyone what to do," Po asked frantically.

"Be quiet, Po," Tigress said, upset.

"Stop hurting your girlfriend's feelings," Dawn mumbled under her breath, causing Mantis and Viper to snicker. Tigress heard that and shoved Dawn, who started snickering herself.

"See what I mean?" Po replied.

"Tigress is not the Dragon Warrior. You are," Shifu said.

"Come on, they're the Six! What can I teach them?" Po asked.

"There is always something more to learn. Even for a master. For instance, let me show you another move. The dramatic exit," Shifu said before pointing his staff at the roof. "What's that?" Po looked up, giving Shifu a chance to leave.

"Whoa! Are you kidding me? That... What? Where'd he go?" Po said. Dawn facepalmed before her and the others bowed to Po in unison.

"Master," All Six said.

Po chuckled. "He's gone guys. It's cool,"

"We are awaiting your instruction, master," Monkey said.

"All you have to lose… is our respect," Tigress added.

"Not helping!" Dawn hissed at her sister before turning back to Po. "We will still respect you,"

"Seriously, how bad could it be?" Mantis asked. Dawn cringed at how much he did tempted fate.

"Hey, Po," Dawn began. "I just remembered that I forgot to do my daily meditation. Permission to leave?"

"Permission granted," Po said in what sounded like failed attempted at mimicking Shifu. Dawn quickly teleported away, but not to her meditation spot. She lied. She was going to do it later. First teleporting to the kitchen to grab some leftover dumplings, she teleported into a secret hiding spot in the training hall in the raftered. It was where she liked to hide whenever Shifu or Tigress was mad at her. Plus, Dawn had a feeling that what was coming was most likely experienced best at a distance and with a snack.

* * *

"Very bad! Very very bad!" Mantis cried as he got crushed by two poles. Dawn was torn between cringing and laughing. As she predicted, the training was going laughably bad.

"Ok ok! Let's switch it up. Monkey, immovable mountain stance!" Po yelled out.

"Yes, master" Monkey said, only to fall through the Dragon Planks when he tried.

"I mean... Tigress, tornado backflip!" Po tried again.

"Yes, master!" Tigress replied, only to flip into a club.

"Oh no. Fire!" Po said as he pointed at Tigress' flaming tail.

"Fire!" One of the archers said, causing them to fire arrows all over the place. One hit Tigress.

"Sorry! My fault. Crane, go high. I mean low!" Crane crashed into Viper and then both fell on Mantis. Now it stopped being funny and Dawn was purely cringing.

"I really wish I was meditating," Dawn mumbled to herself.

"Ah, my claw thingy!" Mantis yelled out in pain.

"Uh, Viper and Tigress, to... uh, like a totem pole!" Po said. Tigress jumped onto a club while Viper sat on top of her head.

"Huh, I think that's the first instruction today that didn't end with someone getting hurt," Dawn noted.

"Poison… Technique! Uh, you two… do... a swarming insect bite with a yellow tail, yellow jacket, uh, spicy... tuna…" Po said, clearly overwhelmed. The five fell altogether before dragging themselves over to Po.

"Good job, Po," Viper said weakly before passing out.

"Did you at least learn a little something?" Po asked meekly.

"Yes. That you can't teach," Tigress snapped.

"And Tigress is flammable. Turns out," Crane added.

"_I am going to have a lot of healing to do later_," Dawn thought as she teleported back to her room. At least she could claim she was meditating in front of Po. Dawn was pretty sure everyone else realized it was an excuse to get out of whatever they just saw.

* * *

**And the movie begins on Dawn being a weasel. Hey, would you trust Po to train you? That's what I thought. Also by the time I post this, I will be free of school! Final day, baby! WOO!**


	16. Jombie Attack!

**Gamelover41592- She was just saying that to be nice. Plus, as far as she knew, Tai Lung would murder Po. And she was the first to come around. **

**Matt(Guest): Maybe B? I'm not sure. **

**Anyways, hello everyone! Sorry this took so long! I was just enjoying my break for a bit before I got back to work on this story. Anyways, let's begin. **

* * *

"_Well this is amusing_," Dawn thought to herself. After she was finished healing everyone, Dawn and the other masters had heard loud noises and shouts coming from the Jade Palace. What they found was Po and another Panda happily playing with everything in sight.

"Guys guys, you're never gonna guess who just showed up. Not in a million years. You can't... you just try—" Po said frantically. However, everyone knew who it was.

"Your father!" Shifu and the Six said.

"Whoa, how did you just guess that? Oh, wait a second. Yeah, of course," Po realized. "We look exactly the same. Say hi to my friends. Mantis, Tigress, Dawn, Monkey, Crane, and Viper,"

"Oh. Viper, was it?" The Panda, Li said as he shook Monkey's hand.

"Monkey, sir," Monkey corrected with a smile.

"They're kind of my best friends. And this... this is Master Shifu. Legend," Po said as he gestured to Shifu, who bowed.

"Uh, it is an honor to meet you, Master Panda. Perhaps your father would care to join us in the training hall? Your son will be teaching the class," Shifu offered.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this one?" Tigress fearfully asked to Dawn, who looked terrified of having to go through Po's training.

"Oh hoh!" Li cheered.

"I'm sure he's tired. I'm sure you're tired. He's tired. I'm gonna show him the Chrysanthemum Suite," Po tried.

"What? Tired? No, I'm fine. I would love to watch you teach," Li insisted.

"Trust me. It would be more fun to watch me—" Po began to say, only for the bell tower to sound in the background. "Fight!"

"That's our ticket out!" Dawn said.

"What is that?" Li asked.

"The valley is under attack!" Tigress replied as she raced towards the door, Shifu and the other members of the Six hot on her tail.

* * *

"Okay, this is interesting," Dawn mused as she saw the three attackers. Two badgers and a porcupine. However, they looked more like jade statues then actual attackers. Nonetheless, the masters swiftly started attacking, forcing the Six and Shifu into defensive roles.

"Enemies of justice! Prepare for—" Po announced as he leapt towards the battle, only to suddenly stop stort. "Wha… Are you kidding me? Whoa!" He then hit the roof before falling off. Everyone turned to stare at him for a few seconds before returning to the fight. Finally Po climbed back up on the roof just in time for Dawn and Viper to hold one of the masters still for Tigress. "What's the deal with the green guys?"

Tigress punched the foe, only to recoil in a bit of pain. "Some kind of jade zombies,"

"I thought you can't feel pain!" Dawn cried as she continued her fight with the jade warrior.

"I don't know how I felt that either," Tigress noted gravely. The duo then turned their attention back to face the jade zombie(Or Jombie as Po and Monkey decided). The fight continued into Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"Dad, check out my dumplings of doom!" Po called out to Li as he kicked a table and swallowed all of the dumplings, before Viper wrapped herself around Po, while Tigress and Dawn pulled on Viper's tail, causing Po to fire the dumplings at the three jombies. With them distracted, the warriors quickly pinned them. "Gotcha" Suddenly, the masters' eyes glowed and a voice came from it.

"_I see you. Your chi will soon be mine_," The voice said.

"Is he talking to me?" Po asked.

"Which one? They're all talking," Tigress pointed out.

"How do they all have the same voice?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Whoa, you're right. That's so scary. We should try that, too. Maybe it'd be scary back at them!" Po realized. "Hey, Dawn! Could you come up with some way to link all of our auras so we could all talk like that?"

"Ok, but we gotta plan what we're gonna say first. Otherwise, it won't be scary, it'll be just stupid," Mantis noted.

"It's not them talking, you idiots! It's me talking through them, Kai!" The voice, now revealed to called Kai, yelled. All the masters shared looks on confusion, they had never heard that name before.

"Who?" They all asked.

"Ok ok, enough," Kai groaned as he turned the three warriors into pendants before making them fly into the distance.

"How is that possible?!" Dawn cried, for once at a lost on how to explain something.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Mantis asked.

"The green smoke just poof... and then poof! Sh—Shifu, what was that?" Po asked.

"Kai. Kai. Kai… Nope. Never heard of him," Shifu admitted.

"Perhaps we should check the library?" Dawn offered.

* * *

Sure enough, the story was in the library. Kai was once Oogway's very close friend. One day, they were ambushed and Kai carried Oogway for days to find help. They found a village of pandas that healed Oogway with chi. Kai, however, wanted the power all to himself and started stealing it, which left Oogway with no choice but to banish him to the spirit realm. He could only be stopped by a true master of chi.

"True master of chi…? Like you" Po said as he pointed at Shifu.

"Me?" Shifu replied. "I can barely make a flower bloom. I'd need at least thirty more years, and a cave,"

"We need a chi master," Viper pointed out.

"He will continue stealing the chi of masters until he has consumed it all," Dawn replied gravely.

"We will have to find a way to stop him!" Viper said.

"Or he'll get more and more powerful with every master he defeats!" Crane added.

"There is no choice. We fight," Tigress said.

"Why is that your answer to everything?" Dawn asked with a smirk, earning a slug to the shoulder.

"I can teach you, son," Li offered to Po. Mr. Ping gasped.

"You can do this?" Po asked.

"Well, of course. I'm a panda," Li answered.

"That must be why the universe sent you here!" Po realized. "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"You have to come home with me," Li said.

"What?" Mr. Ping asked. Dawn didn't even need her aura skills to see he was jealous.

"To the secret village?" Po clarified.

"Yes, son. You must rediscover what it is to be a panda. You have to learn how to live like a panda. Sleep like a panda. Eat like a panda. Those 103 dumplings? Hmph... I was just warming up," Li explained.

"I've always felt like I wasn't eating up to my full potential," Po said in awe.

"You can't take Po away from me. No no. I want a second opinion. Shifu, open another scroll or something!" Mr. Ping insisted.

"I think he should go," Shifu replied.

"Fine. A third opinion. Monkey? Viper? Tigress?" Mr. Ping begged.

"Dad, you heard what Shifu said Oogway said. This guy can only be stopped by a master of chi. And I can only master chi by knowing who I really am. Well… I'm a panda," Po explained to his father.

"I'll pack your lunch for the road," Mr. Ping said sadly.

* * *

Once Po had said his goodbyes, he and Li set off.

"Do you really think Po can master chi in time?" Viper asked.

"He has done the unthinkable before," Dawn pointed out.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what I think. It only matters what the universe thinks," Shifu added.

"So… that's a no?" Mantis asked, causing both Shifu and Dawn to frown.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Crane asked.

"You are going to find out where Kai is. Follow the trail of those jade creatures, but do not engage. For with every foe he faces, Kai becomes stronger," Shifu ordered.

"Why me? Is it because I asked?" Crane asked.

"No, it is because you can fly. Go," Shifu replied.

"Should've kept your beak shut," Mantis taunted with a laugh.

"And take Mantis," Shifu added in. Dawn smirked at Mantis.

"Should have kept _your _mouth shut," Dawn teased, knowing she was staying no matter what.

"What? Oh man, is it because I-?" Mantis began to asked.

"Yes," Shifu asked. Mantis groaned as Crane flew off.

"Master? Are you sure it is wise to remain without the full team?" Dawn asked. "What if Kai attacks?" Shifu turned away.

"If we lose contact with Crane and Mantis, evacuate the villagers and be prepared to fight," Shifu replied. Dawn bowed, but remained highly unsure.

* * *

**Again, sorry about taking so long. Hope this makes up for it!**


	17. Kai's Attack

**Gamelover41592- This is why I like having you around, you always have something nice to say. **

**Matt(Guest)- Not sure about how many. I'm skipping the spin-offs and the Dreamland series(but both will be referenced). My plan is to start with either **_**Super Star **_**or **_**The Crystal Shards**_**(If I go with this one, **_**Super Star **_**will also be skipped, but will be referenced) and will end with **_**Star Allies **_**but I'm not sure otherwise. **

**Anyways, sorry about updates not being as common. My brain is in "summer mode", which basically means I'm super lazy. I'll try to get back to updates every other day because I want to get this finished and at least start **_**Not Ready to be Thirteen**_**, if not finish it before school starts. Anyways, this will be a much shorter chapter. Let's get started. **

* * *

With no word from Crane and Mantis or Po, the remaining defenders of the Valley of Peace had finished evacuations when a scroll wrapped arrow arrived. Monkey intercepted it.

"It's from the eastern province," He claimed.

"Please be something good this time," Dawn begged. Every other arrow they had gotten like had told them of masters from across China vanishing. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like this one was any different.

"Master Lizard. Master Ox. Master Eagle. All of them," Shifu said as he snapped the arrow in half. "In every village from the sea to here… every master in China... has vanished,"

"Maybe, they are all at a party?" Monkey offered.

"Monkey…" Viper scolded.

"I didn't get invited either," Monkey said sadly.

"Kai has taken their chi. We are all that stand between him and the knowledge Oogway left in our care," Shifu explained, before turning to face Tigress "The villagers. Evacuated?"

"Done, master," Tigress replied.

"Crane? Mantis?" Shifu asked as he turned to Dawn.

"Still nothing," Dawn lamented.

Viper gasped "Wait, it's them!"

"Something is not right about them," Dawn noted as she watched Mantis and Crane circle the Jade Palace, before charging them

"No!" Shifu said as he saw them clearly upon landing. They were covered in jade. Once they were in battle stances, Kai emerged from the fog, swinging his blades along the ground.

"Nice. Very tacky," Kai mocked as he looked over the statue of Oogway that had been sculpted in the late master's name.

"How dare you set foot on these grounds!" Shifu exclaimed. Kai paid him no mind.

"Look at your pathetic fools. Groveling at the feet of Oogway the Magnificent," Kai mocked.

"You are not fit to speak his name!" Tigress replied.

"I am not fit, little kitten? I fought by his side. I loved him like a brother. And he betrayed me," Kai explained.

"You betrayed him!" Dawn exclaimed.

Kai scoffed. "Well, now I will destroy everything he has created!" Kai flung his blades towards the group.

"Go!" Shifu ordered as the group charged towards Kai, who was able to dodge nearly anything they could throw at him, until Tigress managed to land a particularly strong kick. A glow of yellow chi erupted from both her foot and the spot she hit. Kai staggered back.

"How's that for a little kitten?" Tigress bragged. With Kai distracted, Dawn was able to land a similarly powered punch to Kai's face.

"Must run in the family," Dawn noted as she landed near Tigress. With a growl, Kai controlled Crane and Mantis to attack. This didn't stop Shifu from going after him, but something caused him to lose his focus, allowing Kai to knock him back.

"Shifu!" The four masters cried out.

"Bring them to me," Kai ordered. Crane and Mantis dragged Viper and Monkey over him, where he turned them into jade pendants. Dawn looked at Kai and saw what distracted Shifu.

A pendant of Oogway around his neck.

"No!" Tigress exclaimed as she and Dawn tried to rush Kai, only for Shifu to pull both her and Dawn back.

"No! You must warn Po!" Shifu ordered.

"Master, please!' Dawn begged, only for Kai to fling other blade at them, knocking them away. Dawn and Tigress landed on top of each other and watched in horror as Kai wrapped his blades around Oogway's statue, before flinging it into the jade palace, destroying most of it and what was inside along with the statue. He then turned Shifu into yet another pendant.

"Po, I hope you're ready," Tigress said as she grabbed the chi scroll. The two sisters shared a look, before Dawn started using her aura powers to track Po. Despite being in pain nearly everywhere, the two girls knew they had to beat Kai to the Panda Village.

* * *

**Told you guys this would be a short one. See yah!**


	18. Unusual Training

**Gamelover41592- I almost did something like that, but she would used astral projection to keep fighting. **

**Omni Spectator(Guest)- Sorry, the next story will be Junior/**_**Codename Kids Next Door**_**. Sammy/**_**Splatoon **_**is story 7**

**Anyways, this story is almost over! Let's begin.**

* * *

Dawn knew it would have been faster to teleport her and Tigress to the village, but with how injured they were, that would have, at best, landed Dawn in a coma. When Po and the villagers saw them, it was a shock. Tigress staggered over to Po.

"What are you doing here?" Po asked the sisters.

"Kai attacked the valley. He's taken every master in China, including Shifu and the others. It's... it's all gone, Po. Everything, everyone," Tigress revealed.

"Everyone?" Po asked.

"Everyone," Dawn confirmed as she made her way over.

"How's my restaurant?" Mr. Ping asked. This drew several odd looks. "We'll talk later,"

"And now he's on his way here. He's after you, Po. He's after all pandas," Dawn said. "After all of us,"

"How long do we have?" Po asked.

"Not long. Please, tell us you've mastered chi," Tigress asked. Li began to evacuate the villagers while Po rushed after him.

"That means no," Dawn snarked.

* * *

After making their way past the panicking villagers(and Tigress ditching a little panda girl that happened to really like her), Dawn and Tigress found Po facing a training dummy.

"This isn't going to work," Tigress said as she blocked Po's punch.

"It has to!" Po protested. The two began to spar as they spoke while Dawn watched in worry.

"Can you two not fight right now!? Kai is on his way!" Dawn pointed out.

"Exactly!" Po agreed.

"Po, we've seen Kai. We've seen what he can do," Tigress said. Po just grabbed her finger as she tried to punch him.

"But he hasn't seen what I can do," Po said as he raised one of his own fingers.

"The Wuxi Finger Hold?" Both girls asked.

"That's my best move. I just have to get to Kai, grab his finger, and then Skadoosh. Back to the Spirit Realm," Po explained.

"He has an army of jade warriors. Everything they see, he sees. So there's no sneaking up on him. You will never get close enough," Dawn said. "Believe me, even with two, it's impossible,"

"It's gonna work," Po protested, although both Dawn and Tigress could sense his doubt.

"He can only be stopped by a master of chi," Tigress said. That pushed Po over the edge.

"Oh, you sound just like Shifu with the chi. Chi this. Chi that. Chi chi. I'm not a master of chi. OK? I don't know if I'm the Dragon Warrior. I don't even know if I'm a panda. I don't know who I am," Po ranted, only to sigh. "You're right. There's no way I can stop him and his army,"

"Unless you had an army of your own," A voice from behind them said. It was Li.

"You?" Po asked in confusion.

"Not just me," Li elaborated.

"Us," Mr. Ping confirmed.

"All of us," Li said as he the rest of the pandas stepped out of the fog. "I finally found my son after all these years. It's gonna take a lot more than the end of the world to keep us apart,"

"But you don't even know kung fu!" Po pointed out.

"Then you will teach us," Li said. Dawn and tigress could barely keep from laughing.

"What? I can't teach you kung fu. I couldn't even teach Tigress and most likely Dawn! And they already know kung fu!" Po protested.

"Po, I—I know I'm the last guy you wanna trust right now. But you gotta believe me. We can do this. We can learn kung fu. We can be just like you," Li said.

Po paused. "What did you just say?"

"We can do this?"

"No,"

"We can learn kung fu?"

"After that,"

"Uhh, we can be just like you?" Li tried again.

"Yes!" Po confirmed.

"We can?" Li asked.

"No! You can't. But you don't have to be. That's what Shifu meant. I don't have to turn you into me. I have to turn you into you!" Po realized.

"You know, hearing it out loud, it really doesn't make any sense," Dawn noted to Tigress.

"It actually doesn't," Tigress agreed.

"That doesn't make any sense," Mr. Ping said to Po.

"I know!" Po said as he pulled both his dads into a hug. "Thanks, dads,"

"You're welcome?" Mr. Ping offered.

"I'm gonna do something I never thought I'd be able to do. I'm gonna teach kung fu. You guys. Your real strength comes from being the best you - you can be. So who are you? What are you good at? What do you love? What makes you - you?" Po asked. As the training began, Dawn and Tigress could only watched confused as Po...had the villagers do whatever they normally did.

"Yes, good. Good, again," He said to some kids playing hacky sack.

"Good, again," Po cheered to some pandas that were rolling down the hill.

"Good, good, good. Again!" He said to the bear hugger.

"Wha…" Tigress said confused.

"How is this training?" Dawn asked Po, but he paid them no mind.

"Stripy baby, stripy baby!" The little panda, Lei Lei, said as she walked over to Tigress.

"Dawn! A little help?" Tigress asked as she tried to move away from the child.

"Maybe stop running, she may grow on you," Dawn said with a smirk before turning back to the training. "I think I may know what Po is trying to do!"

"Wait, wait, stripy baby," Lei Lei said as she hugged Tigress, who was warming up to her.

"What is he doing?" Tigress asked. Dawn pointed to the hacky sack kids.

"Now try it with these!" Po said as he handed them firecrackers.

"He's giving them weapons," Dawn said. Tigress still looked confused. Finally, the training stopped and Po gathered everyone.

"They are ready," Po declared.

"What?" Tigress asked.

"Yes they are," Dawn said as she smiled at Po.

* * *

**Next time will be the final chapter! This was one of the shorter stories. But like I said, that's because Dawn isn't the main character. See you all next time for the finale!**


	19. The Final Battle

**Matt(Guest): Everything will explained when I get there**

**Gamelover41952: All she needed to do was look at his aura**

**Omni Spectator(Guest): I can promise you that it will be well worth the wait. **

**This is it, the final battle. Let's begin. **

* * *

With Kai drawing near, Po had gathered everyone to explain what the plan was.

"Ok, pay attention 'cause I'm only gonna go over this ten more times. The only entrance to the village is here. The dumpling squadron will take position here, while the cookie squadron will take position here. Now, on my signal, the two squadrons will... Right, ok," Po began to explain, only for some panda kids to eat the food Po was using. Some villagers started laughing. "The noodle squadron will…" Yet again, the noodles were eaten. More laughter. "Alright, ok. Anyway, the important thing to remember is that this is the spot where…" Not even Dawn could hold back laughter when a kid ate through the stick Po was using to point at the map. He tossed the remains away. "Ok, saw that coming. If you only remember one thing, it's distract the jombies until I get close enough to put the Wuxi Finger Hold on Kai. You got it?" Everyone cheered and headed for their positions. "Pandas on three. One, two, three— Panda… You guys... Never mind. I'll teach you that later." Tigress and Dawn unrolled the scroll and looked over the battle between Oogway and Kai, with Po looking over their shoulders. Then they noticed Li looked at the part with the pandas using chi.

"I… I wish I could have taught you this, son," Li said remorsefully.

"It's ok, Dad. I'm... " Po began to say, only for everyone to hear the sound of swinging blades. That could only mean one thing.

"He's here," Tigress said gravely. Everyone rushed to their positions as Po went out to confront Po. Despite expecting it, Dawn flinched when she saw Shifu and the other members of the six as nothing more then Kai's minions. However, there was one jombie that caught her eye.

"Is that Tai Lung?" Dawn asked no one in particular. Sure enough, the snow leopard was among the jombies. Dawn smirked. She knew who she was fighting.

"Here we go!" Po called out as he started to lead the jombies into the village. One by one, the groups of pandas started to attack and…

_**It was working**_!

Despite knowing what Po was doing, Dawn still had her doubts that it would work. Then again, Po had done the unthinkable before. Finally, Dawn saw her target and struck.

"Finally! I get to fight you!" Dawn said, completely pleased by the fact she was fighting Tai Lung. The jade snow leopard twitched and charged, but Dawn was able to block him with ease. Despite not being in control, Tai Lung was still a tough fighter, but Dawn was stronger. With the use of her aura, Dawn was able to keep herself unharmed while dealing some quick and heavy damage to Tai Lung/Kai. When he was recalled, Dawn thought that Po had won.

What she wasn't expecting was to see him getting launched into the town.

"Po!" Dawn called out.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry. Run. Run!" Po wheezed. Kai walked in behind him laughing.

"So, Oogway. This was the one destined to stop me? I will have his chi and then all of theirs!" Kai said to his Oogway pendant. He turned to face Po. "And you... You really thought you can send me back to the Spirit Realm? You are just a stupid mortal!"

"It only works on mortals. You're right. I can't send you there. But I can take you there. What's that?" Po realized before pointing. Everyone turned to look, but upon finding nothing, found that Po had jumped on Kai.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Po!" Dawn and Tigress cried.

"Son!" Li called.

"Skadoosh!" Po exclaimed as he lowered his pinky. Kai struggled to break out, but Po's hold was strong.

"Son!" Li and cried as they rushed towards Po.

"No!" Kai screamed. But it was too late. All that was left was a yin-yang symbol of flower petals.

"Wha… what happened? Where's Po?" Li asked. Dawn and Tigress looked at each other. Neither wanted to be the one who explained this. Finally Tigress stepped forward.

"He took Kai away. He saved us," Tigress said simply.

"No…" Li said once he realized what Po had done.

"He saved us. But who's saving him?" Mr. Ping asked. Everyone watched the petals, hoping for some sort of sign. It was one of the most nerve-wracking things for everyone. They had no idea if Po was winning, or if Kai had finished him off. Dawn couldn't even trace him with her aura skills. Suddenly, the petals started to break their formation.

"Come on, son… Fight!" Li said, before pausing. "We have to help him!"

"How?" Dawn asked.

"Everyone gather around," Li ordered. Everyone listened. "That's it. Come in close. Come on. We can do this. Po, you taught us who we were meant to be," He said before extending his paw. "A father,"

"A friend," Tigress said as she extended her own paw.

"A helper," Dawn said as she held out her hand. Soon everyone started extending their hands and saying what Po had helped them become.

"A dumpling kicker,"

"A lethal fighting machine,"

"A hugger,"

"A nunchuck chick,"

"Stripy baby,"

"A family," Mr. Ping said as everyone closed their eyes. While they didn't see it, their extended hands glowed a bright yellow. No one dared to open there eyes until a yellow shockwave came from the petals as all the masters were freed. Dawn snickered when she saw Shifu at the bottom of a pile with the other Four on top of him.

"We're back!" Viper cheered.

"Bestie!" Monkey said as he grabbed Mantis.

"I'm still green. It didn't work! Oh wait, that's my normal green," Mantis said before Lei Lei grabbed him.

"Greeny baby!" She cheered.

"Not a baby! Not a baby. Antenna of Fear!" Mantis protested, causing Dawn to nearly double over in laughter until she realized something.

Po still wasn't back.

"What about Po?" Li asked.

"Have you seen Po?" Dawn asked Viper.

"No. He's not here?" Viper answered.

"Po... Po? Why isn't he back?" Mr. Ping asked as everyone turned to the petals hoping it would give them some kind of answer. Suddenly, the petals burst up to reveal Po dressed in warrior garb and holding a staff. Everyone cheered.

"Po!" Li cheered.

"You can fly!" Mr. Ping added. The petals then dropped, revealing Po was still wearing his normal clothes and couldn't fly as he fell to the ground. For what the hundredth time that day, Dawn started laughing, but this time, it was mixed with happy tears. It was finally over.

"Dad. Dad. Dads!" Po said as he held his arms out for both of them, who wasted no time rushing over to him.

"Don't you go disappearing in petals ever again!: Mr. Ping ordered.

"We thought we lost you!" Li revealed.

"No, you saved me. You all did. Now come on over here!" Po ordered. Everyone rushed to hug him, with Dawn and Tigress being particularly quick.

"Master Shifu!" Po cheered when he saw his master.

"The student has truly become the tea…" Shifu began to say, only to notice that Po's staff was real. "Wait, where did you get that?"

"Oh this. Oogway gave it to me in the spirit realm," Po replied.

"Of course he did," Shifu said as he started shaking his head, clearly done with Oogway's ways.

"I think I mastered chi," Po said meekly.

Shifu facepalmed. "Of course you did. Can you… teach me?" Everyone laughed this time. Dawn looked up at the sky, she still had no idea what was coming or how everyone not named Duncan was doing, but she hoped they were doing as good as her.

* * *

The hooded figure groaned. _Of course _every good villain Dawn had fought had been killed. Despite having some good villains from her and Duncan's shared world, the extra muscle would have been nice. At least the fact he was forcing his four current villains to recover Lord Shen's heavy cannons was easing the rage a bit.

"More to the left!" His partner called out as Gideon and General Tsao struggled with a cannon.

"**Why can't you do what the Contessa is doing?**" The holding figured as everyone turned to look at the Contessa, who, rather the carrying the cannons herself, had brainwashed several citizens to do it for her.

* * *

**And yet another story comes to a close. No extra chapter this time because this story kinda just wrote itself. Anyways, next time, we'll be heading back into the realm of cartoons to see what Junior has gotten up to in the world of **_**Codename: Kids Next Door**_.


End file.
